Você é meu espelho - Drarry
by Ben Dumbledore
Summary: O que poderia ter acontecido se, ao encontrar Draco chorando no banheiro no Enigma do Príncipe, Harry não tivesse duelado com ele? O que poderia ter acontecido se os dois percebessem o quão parecidos eles são? Obs: Essa fanfic recontará algumas situações ocorridas nos livros Enigma do Príncipe e Relíquias da Morte e tem trilha sonora compostas por músicas da cantora Ana Carolina.
1. Chapter 1

N.A.: A música "Que se danem os nós", cujo título está sendo utilizado enquanto título do capítulo, é de autoria de Ana Carolina. Esse capítulo faz referência a cena no banheiro de Hogwarts, na qual Harry e Draco se encontram em "Enigma do Príncipe". Algumas as falas e situações aqui descritas foram transcritas da obra de J.K. Rowling.

 _Vim achei que eu me acompanhava_

 _E ficava confiante_

 _Outra hora era o nada_

 _A vida presa num barbante_

 _Eu quem dava o nó_

Draco Malfoy encarava seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro de Hogwarts, ele parecia doente. Não lembrava nenhum pouco aquele Draco altivo e sonserino que fora no ano anterior. No ano passado, Draco havia apoiado fortemente a ascensão do Lorde para que o mundo bruxo ficasse livre dos Sangues Ruins, protegendo o Sangue Mágico. Protegeria a existência, autonomia e superioridade dos Bruxos. Ele havia aprendido isso durante toda a sua infância. Ouviu de seus pais, dos amigos de seus pais, dos demais sonserinos.

No entanto, depois do fracasso de Lúcio no ministério da magia, ficou claro pra Draco que Voldemort estava disposto a punir qualquer família que o desapontasse, por mais puro que fosse o sangue da mesma. Durante as férias aquele ano, o garoto ficara horrorizado com o uso que o Lorde das Trevas estava fazendo da sua mansão. Haviam mortes, torturas nos porões e festinhas onde os Comensais bebiam muito e abusavam de jovens mulheres trouxas capturadas exclusivamente para as ocasiões. Seu pai participava de todas as festas com as belas trouxas e Narcisa apenas observava tudo, o que Draco considerava um profundo desrespeito com a sua mãe.

Draco lembrou-se do dia em que descobriu o seu destino.

\- / -

Ele tinha passado toda as férias de verão no quarto, sua mãe o instruiu a assumir essa postura para poupá-lo de ver os horrores que aconteciam na mansão. Em um dia ironicamente ensolarado sua mãe veio visita-lo em seus aposentos. Draco tinha ficado impressionado com a forma como a mãe se encontrava. A sempre altiva Narcisa Malfoy há algum tempo estava se transformando em uma mulher quieta e cansada e já não tinha vaidade alguma. Draco sabia que sua mãe estava viva apenas por ele.

\- Meu menino. - Ela disse com amor, por trás das grandes olheiras.

\- Mãe. - Ele a abraçou.

A Narcisa se permitiu um sorriso quando deixou-se cair nos braços de seu filho tão amado. Mas o sorriso se desfez quando lembrou-se da notícia que tinha que lhe dar.

\- Filho, seu pai conversou comigo essa manhã, veio falar da nova missão que o Lorde ordena à nossa família. - Ela falou.

\- Eu devo assumir dessa vez não é mãe? - Draco deduziu, assustado com o seu destino. A mãe assentiu, algumas lágrimas ameaçaram cair de seus olhos. Draco acariciou o cabelo de sua mãe e disse:

\- Não se preocupe mamãe, tudo ficará bem. Vamos sobreviver, os dois. Eu te prometo, certo? - ele dizia com certeza na voz.

\- O Lorde deseja que você assassine Alvo Dumbledore - Narcisa murmurou. - Ele não acredita que você vá conseguir, ele só deseja puni-lo. Punir nossa família pelo fracasso de seu pai no departamento de mistérios.

\- Entendo. E como ele pretende fazer isso? - perguntei.

\- Há um armário sumidouro na Sala Precisa em Hogwarts. Por ele você se comunicará conosco e poderá fazer com que objetos escondidos entrem na escola de magia. Visando a morte de Dumbledore. O outro armário está sob poder do Lorde e dos comensais.

Draco apenas assentiu. Não deixou que a mãe soubesse o quanto essa tarefa o aterrorizava. Não queria preocupa-la mais.

\- / -

 _Eu lembrava de nós dois mas já cansava de esperar_

 _E tão só eu me sentia e seguia a procurar_

 _Esse algo alguma coisa alguém que fosse me acompanhar_

 _Se há alguém no ar_

 _Responda se eu chamar_

 _Alguém gritou meu nome_

 _Ou eu quis escutar._

Draco sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto enquanto lembrava. Ele queria gritar, gritar por qualquer um que pudesse ir em seu socorro, que pudesse tirar aquele peso de suas costas, que pudesse salvá-lo. Depois percebeu que ele era um perigo, já tinha quase assassinado dois estudantes de Hogwarts, eram os outros que precisavam ser salvos dele. Ele pensou momentaneamente em Potter e nas suas recentes tentativas de descobrir o que ele fazia pelo castelo, lhe irritava tanto aquele garoto bancando o herói.

\- Não – de repente uma voz o tirou de seus pensamentos. – Não... me conte qual é o problema... posso ajudar você...

Draco reconheceu a voz de Murta-Que-Geme. Ela deveria ser a mais irritante fantasma do mundo bruxo, mas o garoto não se importava. Era isso que fazia que ninguém frequentasse aquele banheiro. Era isso que o permitia desabar em paz ali.

\- Ninguém pode me ajudar. – ele respondeu. – Não posso fazer isso... não posso... não vai dar certo... e se eu não fizer logo... ele diz que vai me matar.

Estava tão transtornado que nem percebeu quando a porta do banheiro se abriu. De repente, através do espelho, ele viu Harry Potter o encarando. Os olhos verdes insondáveis. Mais do que rapidamente Draco puxou a varinha e a apontou para o rosto do seu inimigo de infância. A varinha de Potter já estava em suas mãos, mas para surpresa do sonserino, o menino não o atacou. Simplesmente abriu a mão e deixou que a varinha caísse no chão e então ergueu as duas mãos em sinal de rendição.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Seus lábios se entreabriram e sem pensar ele perguntou:

\- Por que?

 _Vem eu sei que tá tão perto_

 _E por que não me responde_

 _Se também tuas esperas te levaram pra bem longe_

 _É longe esse lugar_

Harry sustentou seu olhar durante alguns segundos.

\- Porque eu nunca te vi assim antes. – ele disse, simplesmente.

Draco ficou com raiva, não queria que ninguém olhasse pra ele com pena.

\- Me poupe, Potter. – ele disse desdenhoso. – Se você pensa que eu sou fraco...

\- Não. – o outro o cortou no meio da fala. – Nunca o vi tão forte.

Draco não tinha certeza se havia entendido o que Harry disse. Como ele podia ver sua força em uma situação na qual ele sabia estar tão frágil e vulnerável. Deveria ser alguma besteira grifinória...

\- Eu me sinto perdido assim muito constantemente. – o moreno começou a falar.

\- Eu não me sinto perdido. – Draco contestou, mas sabia que era exatamente assim que se sentia.

\- Se sente sim, eu posso reconhecer porque olhei pra você hoje e vi o meu espelho. – Harry comentou e então sentou-se no chão, apoiado na parede do banheiro, como um convite.

Draco Malfoy nunca soube o que o fez não atacar Harry Potter, não manda-lo embora imediatamente. Nunca soube se o pavor que sentia, se foi o fato do outro ter admitido sua vulnerabilidade. Ele nunca tinha pensado em Potter vulnerável. Sempre pela escola bancando o herói, basicamente correndo atrás de cada perigo que aparecia. Para ele, o menino com a cicatriz na testa era tão forte. Suportara a morte de seus pais, de seu padrinho. Sobrevivera ao Lorde das Trevas tantas vezes. Aguentava todo tipo de especulação e comentários maldosos das pessoas em relação a ele, muitos vindos do próprio Draco. Todas essas coisas passaram pela mente de Draco, o impulsionando. Quando deu por si ele estava sentado ao lado do menino.

\- O que você sente? – ele questionou.

Harry o encarou.

\- Me sinto sozinho, como se ninguém pudesse me ajudar. – ele disse, nenhum dos dois sabia o que havia feito com que Harry se abrisse daquela forma com o outro. – Sinto que tem algo muito mais poderoso que eu lá fora, pronto para matar a mim e as pessoas que eu amo. Sinto medo da guerra que vem por aí, a qual eu posso não sobreviver. Sinto medo de precisar fazer as coisas que estou destinado a fazer.

Draco olhou para o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. O que ele sentia era exatamente o que Draco sentia. O sonserino sempre acreditara ser tão diferente do outro. Foi a profunda empatia que sentiu que o fez dizer:

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Eu também. – Harry respondeu.

Os meninos ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos.

\- Sabe Draco, eu sempre te achei um idiota. – Harry ponderou. – Sei que você pensa exatamente o mesmo em relação a mim. Mas te ver hoje aqui, me fez ver que... você é humano. É só um garoto, um garoto que como eu tem que carregar muito mais do que pode suportar.

\- Você sabe? – Draco questionou, apavorado de que Harry soubesse que ele havia recebido a ordem de matar Dumbledore.

\- Eu sei que você é um comensal da morte. – Harry afirmou, mas não parecia haver ódio em sua fala. – Mas também sei que não quer ser... Quando vi você aqui hoje tive certeza de que não quer ser.

 _Vem nunca é tarde ou distante_

 _Pra te contar os meus segredos_

 _A vida solta num instante_

 _Tenho coragem tenho medo sim_

 _Que se danem os nós_

Draco estava pronto para discordar. Abriu a boca para dizer a Harry Potter que ele não tinha o direito de dizer o que Draco queria ou deixada de querer. Dizer a ele que o Lorde das Trevas tinha razão, que Draco concordava com a mudança que o Lorde estava causando no mundo bruxo. Mas tudo isso ficou preso em sua garganta, seu peito ardia e ele se dava conta do quão inverossímil era isso que queria dizer a Harry. Porque para ser um comensal da morte, você tem que estar disposto a matar, e Draco Malfoy jamais poderia fazer isso.

\- Você tem razão. – ele disse, desapontado consigo mesmo. Se sentindo fraco e assustado. – Eu não quero ser.

Harry ergueu a mão e a apoiou nos ombros de Draco, em uma atitude consoladora. O sonserino pensou em empurrar o outro, mas estava desesperado pelo toque de outro ser humano, de qualquer um que pudesse ser tão gentil.

\- O que ele está te obrigando a fazer? – Harry questionou.

Draco quase sorriu.

\- Você sabe que eu nunca poderia te dizer. – Ele disse, mas não havia ódio em sua voz.

\- Você tem razão. – Harry concordou. - Não vamos falar mais nada. Tudo bem?

Draco apenas assentiu. E então, para a surpresa de Harry, ele se deixou cair para o lado, encostando a lateral do seu corpo no grifinório. Harry o abraçou puxando para si. Assim ficaram por longos minutos. Os dois estavam em lados opostos, nunca foram amigos, mas naquele momento pareciam tão iguais. Eles precisavam desesperadamente de alguém, e então mantiveram o abraço, tentando encontrar algum consolo, alguma força um no outro.

 _Se há alguém no ar_

 _Responda se eu chamar_

 _Alguém gritou meu nome_

 _Ou eu quis escutar_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fiz de você meu combustível,_

 _Meu horizonte, meu abrigo_

 _E num momento mais sensível_

 _Quis ter você sempre comigo_

Harry Potter estava em sua cama, no dormitório da grifinória, mas não conseguia dormir. Já era tarde da noite e um profundo silêncio tomava o cômodo, sendo cortado apenas pelas respirações lentas de seus colegas de quarto. Harry não conseguia parar de pensar em seu encontro com Malfoy. Já fazia algum tempo que aquilo havia ocorrido, e desde então, Harry não deitara uma única noite sem que o sonserino tomasse seus pensamentos.

Às vezes, o Eleito se pegava desejando sentir o toque do outro outra vez e tê-lo em seus braços. Ele tinha achado Malfoy totalmente perdido e vulnerável e quis trazê-lo para mais perto na intenção de protege-lo. Não sabia o que tinha levado a si mesmo a ter vontade de abrigar em seus braços alguém que odiava e que o detestava de volta na mesma intensidade. Talvez foi por ter se reconhecido nele, pela primeira vez na vida, Harry experimentara uma verdadeira empatia com alguém.

Harry o abraçou para protege-lo, como queria que alguém o tivesse protegido em diversos momentos no qual ele se sentira tão só e frágil. No entanto, ao abraçar Draco Malfoy, algo dentro dele mudou. Os braços do loiro transformaram-se em um abrigo pra ele e Harry desejou, por um breve momento, que o mundo parasse e eles nunca tivessem de se soltar.

 _Não vou deixar cair o nível_

 _Te transformando num castigo_

 _Eu, que pensei ser invencível_

 _Não me dei conta do perigo_

 _Sei que fui fanático, suicida_

 _Abri mão da própria vida_

 _Fui refém e fui bandido_

 _Por querer te amar demais_

Harry pensara em atacar Malfoy, quando viu o outro empunhando a varinha. Ele quis lhe lançar o feitiço que leu no livro do Príncipe Mestiço. _Sectumsempra_ , ele se lembrava claramente. Mas ele não lançou. Não podia nem mais pensar naquele feitiço, não podia mais olhar para aquele livro depois que cogitara atacar alguém naquele estado. Harry havia se desfeito do livro na Sala Precisa.

Depois, de constatar os conflitantes sentimentos que surgiram pelo sonserino, ele pensou se não teria sido muito melhor duelar com ele e sair dali como inimigo. Harry jamais achou que haveria qualquer risco de estabelecer um vínculo com um partidário de Voldemort, um comensal da morte. Naquela noite o Eleito pensava: "Isso ainda pode me custar tão caro. Pode custar a minha chance de derrotar Voldemort. O que eu farei se um dia tiver que empunhar a varinha e atacar Draco Malfoy?"

Harry decidiu que não conseguia ficar na cama. Colocou a sua capa da invisibilidade e saiu sem fazer barulho do salão comunal da grifinória. Ele tentava fingir pra si mesmo que não sabia para onde estava indo, que apenas vagava sem rumo, mas no fundo ele sempre soube que traçava um caminho direto para o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme.

Ao adentrar o lugar, o encontrou completamente vazio. Ele se sentou no mesmo lugar onde tinha se sentado com Draco e fechou os olhos tentando retornar para aquele momento no qual se sentira tão bem. Depois de alguns minutos Harry caiu no sono, sentado e desconfortável no chão daquele banheiro, escondido sob a capa da invisibilidade.

Dormiu pouco, no entanto, pois não fazia uma hora que estava ali, Harry acordou com a porta do banheiro se abrindo. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, ele já sabia que se tratava de Draco. Quem mais estaria ali àquela hora da noite? Uma parte de sua mente o advertia que ele tinha ido até ali na esperança de encontrar o sonserino. Sem saber muito que atitude tomar e como seria recebido pelo outro, Harry acabou permanecendo completamente parado e ocultado pela capa, seus olhos fixos em Draco Malfoy.

O menino lhe parecia cansado, mas dava a impressão de desespero e vulnerabilidade que ele tinha notado na última vez que se encontraram. O olhar de Malfoy vagou imediatamente para o local que Harry estava sentado, o sonserino encarava aquele ponto de maneira tão penetrante que o grifinório cogitou que o outro soubesse que ele estava lá, invisível. Draco caminhou decidido e se sentou a poucos centímetros de Harry. O Eleito permaneceu imóvel, com medo de que Malfoy ouvisse sua respiração. Sentia seu coração bater mais forte dentro do peito, será que Draco sentia a mesma coisa que ele? Por isso tinha ido até aquele banheiro e sentado no mesmo local? Ele queria reviver aquele momento tanto quanto Harry?

Draco respirou profundamente e parecia surpreendentemente tranquilo, fechou os olhos.

\- Devo estar ficando louco. – ele disse.

Harry resolveu arriscar. Tirou a capa com uma lentidão exagerada, sem fazer qualquer som. Draco abriu os olhos e encarou o menino que sobreviveu. O sonserino assustou-se com a presença do outro.

\- Potter! – ele disse, assim que o viu.

\- Boa Noite Malfoy. – Harry cumprimentou tentando transparecer tranquilidade.

\- Como você entrou aqui? – Draco questionou.

\- Ah eu já estava sentado aqui quando você chegou. – o menino falou. – Capa da invisibilidade.

Os olhos azuis acinzentados de Draco Malfoy encararam os seus. Harry sentiu que o garoto estava se dando conta de que os dois foram movidos pelo mesmo sentimento ao decidirem ir até aquele banheiro no meio da noite e sentar-se no mesmo exato lugar no qual tinham se abraçado dias antes.

\- Isso pode ser perigoso. – Draco apontou. E Harry sabia que ele não estava falando da probabilidade de serem pegos fora da cama ou algo assim.

\- Eu já considerei isso também. – O grifinório concordou.

\- E a que conclusão você chegou? – o loiro perguntou.

\- Eu vim mesmo assim, não vim? – Harry encarou o chão.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, pesando os pós e os contras. Tentando entender o quanto poderia lhes custar aquele momento juntos. Ninguém parecia querer falar sobre isso, falar sobre os lados diferentes que eles ocupavam nessa guerra, falar sobre o medo que eles tinham que se enfrentar, falar sobre quão perigoso era baixar a guarda e se aproximar de um inimigo.

\- Me conte algo que ninguém sabe. – Draco disse.

\- O que? – Harry perguntou.

\- Algo seu, profundamente pessoal. – Draco disse. – Não um segredo do Eleito ou do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Um segredo do Harry Potter.

\- Eu sempre quis jogar videogame. – o menino disse, sorrindo, depois de pensar alguns segundos.

\- O que é isso? – Draco perguntou, com curiosidade.

\- É uma espécie de jogo trouxa. Você utiliza um objeto chamado controle, no qual você pode apertar botões que controlam o jogo. Então por exemplo, se no jogo você é um personagem, você consegue ver o seu personagem em uma televisão, que é como uma grande caixa com uma tela de vidro, na qual você pode ver as imagens e comandar a partir do controle. Tem vários tipos de jogos diferentes, você pode lutar com monstros, dirigir carros, jogar futebol.

\- O que é futebol? – Draco perguntou, ainda curioso.

Harry estava estranhando muito a curiosidade de Draco sobre coisas trouxas, até então ele não fizera nenhum tipo de manifestação de nojo ou discurso inflamado sobre a superioridade bruxa. Harry não se enganou nem por um segundo que Draco estivesse deixando pra trás sua ideologia, ele só imaginava que o sonserino estivesse colocando tudo de lado agora para ouvir algo sobre Harry.

\- É um esporte, como quadribol. – Harry comentou. – Jogar futebol no videogame seria como assistir um jogo de quadribol em uma tela podendo controlar os jogadores do seu time.

\- Como os trouxas conseguem fazer isso? Parece...

\- Magia? – o grifinório abriu um sorriso. - Nós, bruxos, vemos o mundo através da magia, tentamos nos beneficiar dele através da magia. Os trouxas vem fazendo isso através da ciência. Em resumo, eles pesquisam para descobrir como as coisas acontecem, por exemplo, como os corpos se movimentam, o que ocorre ao se misturar diferentes elementos da natureza, etc. Assim, eles conseguem criar tecnologia, ou seja, ferramentas, métodos, coisas para as quais nós temos uma alternativa mágica.

Draco Malfoy não fez nenhum comentário sobre a capacidade trouxa de se virar sem magia. Ao invés disso, perguntou:

\- Por que você nunca jogou?

\- Meu primo Duda tinha um videogame, mas ele nunca me deixou jogar.

\- Seus tios não faziam com que ele te emprestasse? – Malfoy parecia confuso.

\- Meus tios me odeiam. – Harry disse.

\- Por que? – o outro questionou.

Harry deixou a pergunta no ar. Por Merlin, ele não queria responder à aquela pergunta. Não para Draco Malfoy. Jamais iria dizer a ele que seus tios o odiavam por ser um bruxo. Isso só fortaleceria as convicções do sonserino de que era importante submeter os trouxas a vontade dos bruxos. Ao invés disso, procurou mudar de assunto.

\- Outra hora. – Harry prometeu. – Agora é a minha vez de perguntar.

Malfoy sorriu com leveza, aguardou o outro.

\- Se você não fosse você mesmo, quem você gostaria de ser? – ele perguntou.

Draco pensou por alguns segundos.

\- Acho que eu gostaria de ser alguém perfeitamente normal, sem grandes responsabilidades. Em algum lugar onde ninguém tivesse ouvido falar do Lorde das Trevas, de Dumbledore ou do Eleito. – o loiro olhou sugestivamente para o outro.

\- Acho que a minha resposta seria bem semelhante. – Harry comentou, experimentando novamente aquela estranha sensação de encontrar seu espelho em Draco Malfoy. – Também gostaria de nunca ter ouvido falar do Eleito.

Draco o olhou com profundidade e os dois notaram que a conversa superficial caminhava para um caminho mais íntimo e relativo ao assunto que os dois queriam evitar.

\- Você nunca gostou muito de tudo isso, não é? – o sonserino reconheceu. – Toda essa fama onde quer que você vá.

\- Não. – Harry concordou. –Nem de toda essa responsabilidade nas minhas costas.

\- Sabe Harry, você não precisa salvar o mundo, você é só um garoto. – O sonserino comentou.

Harry estremeceu ao ouvir seu primeiro nome na voz de Draco.

\- Preciso sim. Só eu posso matar Voldemort. – Harry hesitou, com receio de abrir-se para Draco. Mas não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que dividir aquele peso com ele. – Existe uma profecia. Voldemort a confirmou quando me causou essa cicatriz. Eu sou realmente o Eleito.

Draco arregalou os olhos para Harry. O grifinório podia ver a completa confusão no rosto do outro, misturada a certa incredulidade.

\- Porque me contou isso? – ele parecia completamente perdido. – Você não tem medo que eu conte ao Lorde das Trevas?

\- Voldemort sabe disso. – Harry deu de ombros. – E de qualquer forma, apostaria a minha vida que você nunca contaria a ninguém.

\- Como você pode ter certeza? – Draco perguntou, mas não havia maldade ou ameaça em sua voz. O menino parecia apenas querer saber de onde vinha essa súbita confiança do outro.

\- Do mesmo jeito que você tem certeza que eu nunca confirmei a ninguém que você foi marcado com a marca negra. – Harry afirmou. – Antes eu tinha falado das minhas desconfianças para Ron e Mione. Mas quando você me confirmou isso, eu jamais poderia ter contado a alguém.

Draco estremeceu. Harry viu a expressão no rosto do outro mudar de confusão e curiosidade para pavor. O grifinório percebeu que o outro estava sendo inundado pelos sentimentos que o tinham deixado transtornado no último encontro dos dois. Percebeu como o sonserino parecia doente, mais desalinhado e cansado do que costumara parecer. Percebeu como as olheiras quase permanentes se acentuavam quando ele lembrava que era um comensal da morte.

\- O que te faz sentir tanto medo? – Harry perguntou, brandamente.

\- Você sabe que eu não posso lhe dizer. – Draco já se afastava um pouco.

\- Eu quero te ajudar. – Ele implorou.

\- Você não pode me ajudar. Eu estou tão destinado quanto você. – ele parecia desesperado ao proclamar aquela certeza.

\- Não está não, Draco. – o moreno tocou o seu braço. – Nós podemos esconder você, proteger você até a guerra acabar.

\- Por nós você está querendo dizer a Ordem da Fênix. – Draco disse, incrédulo, a voz já alterada.

\- Sim. – Harry concordou, com firmeza.

\- Você não consegue encontrar nenhuma falha nesse plano brilhante Potter? – ele disse com desdém. – Como por exemplo, a marca negra no meu braço.

\- Ninguém se importaria, Snape tem uma também. – Harry argumentou, mas não parecia tão certo.

\- Você sabe que eu acredito em muita coisa que o Lorde das Trevas acredita, muita coisa que a Ordem da Fênix abomina, por que ela me protegeria?

Isso foi como um tapa na cara de Harry Potter, a lembrança que aquele jovem que lhe parecia um abrigo em um momento sensível acreditava em uma abominável ideologia de sangue puro. Ele tentou engolir a decepção.

\- Mas você não concorda com a maneira como ele está agindo. – Harry argumentou, com desespero. Buscando encontrar no outro aquele Draco Malfoy com quem havia se identificado.

\- Não. Mas isso não muda nada. – o Sonserino disse enfático.

\- Claro que muda. – Harry gritou. – Muda pra mim.

\- Potter, esqueça isso tudo bem? – Malfoy fechou os olhos, colocando a mão nas têmporas, tentando controlar a sua raiva.

\- Por que? – O grifinório questionou, agoniado e suplicante.

\- Porque Potter, meus pais vão morrer se eu não fizer o que ele manda. – Draco gritou.

Por alguns minutos ninguém disse nada. Depois, Draco controlou sua voz e sua raiva, levantou-se do chão e encarou Harry ainda sentado, olhando para ele com uma expressão desolada.

\- É melhor não nos vermos mais. – o sonserino disse antes de deixar o cômodo.

 _Não tenho mais alternativa_

 _Esqueça o que você deve_

 _Não quero mais ter recaída_

 _Melhor pensar que não me serve_

 _Me machuquei, mas estou vivo_

 _Tudo o que é seu vou devolver_

 _Embora eu esteja prevenido_

 _Preciso parar de te ver_


	3. Chapter 3

N.A.: A música "Dois Bicudos", cujo título está sendo utilizado enquanto título do capítulo, é de autoria de Ana Carolina. Esse capítulo reconta a cena da morte de Alvo Dumbledore, analisando as sensações de Harry diante da conversa entre Draco e o diretor. Peço desculpas se tiver ficado um pouco repetitivo, eu tentei reduzir a cena ao máximo, mas era realmente importante para a história desta fanfic. As falas e situações relativas a morte do diretor foram transcritas da obra de J.K. Rowling, logo, não me pertencem.

Quando Harry chegou ao seu dormitório naquela madrugada, depois do segundo encontro com Draco Malfoy, sentimentos conflitantes pareciam tomar conta dele. Havia uma desconhecida ternura que aquecia o seu coração, ao pensar que Draco quisera ir àquele mesmo lugar, que Draco quisera saber sobre ele, que Draco era tão semelhante a ele em tantos sentidos. No entanto, havia também uma poderosa decepção: Draco acreditava na superioridade da pureza do sangue, algo que ele sempre soube, mas que desde o primeiro encontro no banheiro Harry vinha tentando fingir que este fator em especial não existia. Harry estava decepcionado também porque o sonserino não havia deixado que ele ajudasse; logo agora que ele parecia ser capaz de enfrentar toda a ordem da fênix para convence-la de aceitar e proteger Draco Malfoy.

 _Quando eu te vi andava tão desprevenido_

 _Que nem ouvi tocar o alarme de perigo_

 _E você foi me conquistando devagar_

 _Quando notei já não tinha como recuar_

Com esses pensamentos, Harry Potter dormiu. Depois de algumas horas seu sono foi invadido por um pesadelo. No sonho, Harry e Draco estavam abraçados no mesmo local onde estiveram juntos naquela mesma madrugada. O perfume vindo do cabelo louro e brilhante de Malfoy invadia seu nariz, seu corpo, sua alma. E então, em um momento no qual ele puxava Draco para mais perto, a cena mudou. Harry e Draco estavam em pé com as varinhas apontadas um para o outro. Atrás de si, Harry ouviu a voz de Dumbledore: "você precisa mata-lo". Depois, outra voz que pareia Lupin: "ele é um inimigo da Ordem, a guerra depende disso, rápido Harry". Harry conseguia ver Lúcio Malfoy e Voldemort atrás de Draco, gritando para que ele matasse Harry. O Eleito encarou o sonserino e então gritou:

\- Draco, não!

Uma voz o chamou para realidade, o arrancando daquele pesadelo terrível. Ele acordou e encarou o rosto de Rony Weasley.

\- Harry. – seu amigo disse, ele parecia alarmado. – O que houve?

Harry entendia a ansiedade do amigo, muitas vezes seus sonhos eram reais. Ele olhou para os lados e registrou rapidamente que já era dia e o dormitório estava vazio. Era sábado, e somente Rony e ele tinham dormido até tão tarde.

\- Está tudo bem, Ron. – ele acalmou o ruivo. – Esse foi apenas um sonho. Um sonho horrível, mas um sonho.

Ron ainda parecia preocupado.

\- Um sonho com Malfoy?

Harry sabia que a vergonha aparecia no seu rosto e que Ron podia ver claramente. Ele sabia que Harry tinha sonhado com Draco.

\- Sim. – o menino-que-sobreviveu murmurou, muito baixo.

\- Você o chamou pelo primeiro nome.

Harry pensou em mentir para Rony, mas aquele era seu melhor amigo, se alguém podia entender era ele. Talvez Rony pudesse ajuda-lo.

\- Sente aí, Rony, tem uma coisa que preciso te contar. – ele falou.

Rony ocupou um lugar na beirada da cama de Harry.

\- Já faz um tempo, encontrei Malfoy no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. Ele estava completamente transtornado, chorando. – ele começou, viu o amigo erguer as sobrancelhas frente ao comentário. – Ele se preparou pra me atacar, quando me viu. Mas eu não sei Ron, tinha algo nele, a maneira como ele estava tão frágil, eu não pude. Eu joguei a varinha no chão.

\- Harry! – repreendeu Ron, sobressaltado com a atitude do amigo.

\- Ele abaixou a varinha quando viu que eu não duelaria. Comecei a conversar com ele. Percebi como ele estava perdido, estava com medo do que teria que fazer na Guerra, medo da relação da família dele com Voldemort. – Harry comentou, tomando muito cuidado para não informar Rony que Draco já tinha recebido a marca negra. – Ele disse que não queria tornar-se um comensal da morte.

\- Ele disse isso pra você? – Ron parecia não entender. – Ele sempre odiou você? Porque se abriria dessa forma?

Harry pensou durante alguns segundos.

\- Acho que porque me abri primeiro, disse que muitas vezes me sentia perdido e apavorado como ele parecia estar.

\- E depois? – Ron quis saber mais.

\- Depois nos sentamos no chão do banheiro. Perguntei para ele o que Voldemort o obrigaria a fazer.

\- Ele não te respondeu isso, é claro. – Rony comentou, com firmeza.

\- Não. – Harry concordou. – Mas então disse para não falarmos sobre a guerra, para não falarmos mais nada. E então, ele encostou-se em mim e eu o abracei. Nós ficamos assim por um longo tempo.

\- O abraçou? – Rony parecia testar se o amigo havia enlouquecido.

\- Eu me senti muito bem.

\- Isso é perigoso Harry. – o ruivo comentava devagar. – Malfoy e você estão de lados diferentes, vocês não podem evitar tópicos sensíveis pra sempre. Essa... amizade... não pode durar.

 _E foi assim que nos juntamos distraídos_

 _Que no começo tudo é muito divertido_

 _Mas sempre tinha um amigo pra falar_

 _Que o nosso amor nunca foi feito pra durar_

\- Eu sei, já houveram problemas. Hoje quando nos encontramos... – Harry começou.

\- Vocês se viram essa noite outra vez? – Rony questionou.

\- Eu fui de madrugada até o banheiro. – Harry sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho.

\- Você marcou um encontro com ele? – Ron estava incrédulo.

\- Não. – Harry se apressou a negar.

Mas sabia que isso não teria sido pior do que a realidade. Ele via a compreensão se espalhando pelo rosto de Rony, Harry sabia que o amigo tinha entendido que ele e o sonserino tinham ido àquele banheiro a procura um do outro.

\- No começo nós só conversamos, nada relacionado a Guerra. Depois, a conversa foi fluindo e chegamos a esse assunto. Eu me ofereci para ajuda-lo, para protege-lo. – Harry parecia desesperado ao contar.

\- E é claro que ele não aceitou. – Ron completou.

\- Nós brigamos e ele foi embora. – Harry disse uma evidente tristeza inundou seu rosto.

\- Harry. – Ron murmurou. Agora com preocupação e compaixão pelo amigo. – Por quer tanto proteger ele?

O Eleito ponderou alguns segundos.

\- Eu não sei. Acho que me vi nele sabe? Muitas vezes já me senti tão apavorado quanto ele. E ver ele daquela forma, me fez perceber que ele não é realmente mal, ele não quer seguir o caminho das Trevas, não quer matar e torturar pessoas. Ele está sendo empurrado pra esse caminho. – Harry tentava colocar em palavras seu sentimento. – Tenho tanto medo de que ele se perca. Que deixe de ser aquele menino que encontrei no banheiro para tornar-se um verdadeiro partidário de Voldemort, frio e sádico.

\- Eu entendo Harry. Mas se ele negou a sua ajuda, o que é possível fazer? – Ron questionou.

\- Nada. – Harry respondeu, e pareceu completamente impotente e transtornado, como Rony nunca tinha visto o amigo antes.

Rony puxou o amigo para um abraço. Harry fazia força para não chorar. Para não permitir que lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto causadas por Draco Malfoy.

\- Um dia a vida vai colocar ele a teste. – Ron afirmou. – E então você poderá descobrir quem realmente ele é.

 _Por mais que eu durma eu não descanso_

 _Por mais que eu corra eu não te alcanço_

 _Mas não tem jeito eu não sei como esperar_

 _Desesperar também não vou_

 _Não vou deixar você passar_

 _Como água escorrendo nos dedos_

 _Fluindo pra outro lugar_

Ron se afastou e ficou espantado com as lágrimas que brilhavam nos olhos verdes de Harry e que o menino lutava para impedir que caísse.

\- Isso que você sente por ele. – Rony começou, questionando cuidadosamente. – É como... uma amizade?

\- Eu não sei. – Harry parecia confuso com a pergunta. – Onde você quer chegar?

\- Eu acho que estou perguntando... – Rony ficou totalmente vermelho. – Se você começou a gostar dele.., sabe... como um garoto gosta de outro garoto...

\- Ron Weasley. – Harry parecia ter vontade de rir. – Você está realmente me perguntando se eu estou me apaixonando por Draco Malfoy?

\- Não! – Ron gritou, embora fosse isso mesmo que estivesse perguntando. – Eu definitivamente não quero saber disso.

E os dois riram. Harry fugiu aquela pergunta, encarando-a como uma brincadeira. Não, nunca sentira nenhuma atração por garotos. E também, não tinha tido vontade de beijar Draco ou algo assim. Ele só queria protege-lo. E então, subitamente pensou que se ele tivesse tido vontade de simplesmente agarrar Draco Malfoy, não seria tão complicado quanto à vontade incoerente que ele sentia de cuidar dele.

 _Ninguém pode negar que o nosso amor é tudo_

 _Tudo que pode acontecer com dois bicudos_

 _Não são tão poucas as arestas pra aparar_

 _Mas é que o meu desejo não deseja se calar_

 _-/-_

Depois daquele encontro, Harry e Draco nunca mais se encontraram. Nenhum dos dois retornou ao banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. Naquela noite, Harry tinha saído para uma tarefa com Dumbledore, o diretor tinha deixado o menino acompanha-lo na busca por uma horcrux. Depois da missão difícil, Harry havia trazido de volta a Hogwarts um Dumbledore muito debilitado, por conta da poção que fora forçado a beber. Antes de entrar no castelo, eles tinham visto a marca negra no céu, sobre a escola. Harry imediatamente pensara em Draco. Depois, temeu pela morte de um dos seus amigos.

Quando os dois desmontaram da vassoura, já no interior do castelo, Harry perguntou ao diretor se alguém havia sido morto. Dumbledore não lhe respondeu, mandou que ele buscasse Snape. De repente, antes que o menino saísse, Draco Malfoy adentrou o cômodo e desarmou o professor. Meio segundo antes, Harry sentiu seu corpo ser paralisado. Dumbledore o havia enfeitiçado e ele havia ficado completamente impotente debaixo da capa da invisibilidade.

Draco e Dumbledore conversaram algum tempo, Harry ouviu com desespero o sonserino contar que tinha trazido comensais da morte para a escola. Até que o diretor disse a Draco que cumprisse sua tarefa. Foi neste horrível momento que o grifinório percebeu que a tarefa de Draco era matar Dumbledore. Harry esperou, completamente horrorizado, enquanto o silêncio tomava conta do cômodo.

\- Draco, Draco, você não é um assassino. – as palavras de Dumbledore apaziguaram brevemente o seu coração.

Mas ao ouvir Draco dizer que o diretor não sabia do que ele era capaz, ao ouvir os dois conversarem sobre como Malfoy era responsável pela quase morte de Cátia Bell e de Ron. Ron que era seu maior amigo no mundo. Ao ouvir Draco dizer que realmente queria matar o diretor e que havia se empenhado completamente nessa tarefa. Harry se sentiu completamente ferido e se censurou no seu silêncio e impotência forçada por ter se deixado levar por Draco Malfoy. Será que ao se enxergar no sonserino, aquele dia quando o viu tão vulnerável e forte ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha se enganado completamente?

 _Até os erros já parecem ter sentido_

 _Não sei se eu traí primeiro ou fui traído_

 _Não te pedi uma conduta exemplar_

 _Mas é que a sua ausência é o que me dói no calcanhar_

\- Acho que você não vai me matar, Draco. – o diretor diz, com uma tranquilidade capaz de acalmar Harry – Matar não é tão fácil quanto creem os inocentes...

Dumbledore então faz com que Malfoy conte como trouxe os Comensais da Morte para dentro da escola. Depois, ambos falam sobre Snape. Dumbledore diz que Snape vigiava Draco por ordem dele, Draco afirma que o professor é partidário de Voldemort. Posteriormente, os dois falaram sobre a Maldição Imperius que controlava madame Rosmerta e como isso possibilitou as tentativas de assassinato com o colar amaldiçoado e o hidromel envenenado. O tópico muda novamente, Draco fala das moedas encantadas para comunicar-se com Rosmerta e da ideia que teve para aquela noite, de colocar a Marca Negra sobre a torre para fazer com que o diretor corresse imediatamente para lá.

\- Alguém morreu – ele ouviu Malfoy dizer. – Um dos seus... não sei quem, estava escuro... passei por cima do corpo... eu devia estar esperando aqui quando o senhor voltasse, só que aquela sua Fênix se meteu no caminho.

O coração de Harry apertou, de medo que fosse Hermione, Rony ou alguém que ele amasse que tivesse morrido. Por um momento, sua mente desviou da cena entre o professor e Draco. Ele estava completamente apavorado com a perspectiva da morte de um dos seus amigos. Mas a voz de Dumbledore o fez voltar sua atenção para o que acontecia.

\- ... eu posso ajuda-lo, Draco. – o diretor disse.

\- Não, não pode. – o menino negou, como havia negado a Harry. – Ninguém pode. Ele me mandou fazer isso ou me matará, não tenho escolha.

Então Dumbledore se oferece para proteger, esconder ele completamente. Proteger sua mãe e seu pai. Mas Draco não dá sinais de aceitar. Harry sente o desespero aumentar em seu peito. Não há nada que ele quisesse mais do que Draco permitir que Dumbledor o ajudasse.

 _Por mais que eu durma eu não descanso_

 _Por mais que eu corra eu não te alcanço_

 _Mas não tem jeito eu não sei como esperar_

 _Desesperar também não vou_

 _Não vou deixar você passar_

 _Como água escorrendo nos dedos_

 _Fluindo pra outro lugar_

Então, alguns instantes depois, quatro comensais da morte adentraram o local. Os comensais começam a estimular Draco a assassinar o diretor, mas Draco não pôde. Quando Snape adentrou o cômodo, um comensal falou:

\- Temos um problema, Snape. O menino não parece capaz...

Harry ouviu Dumbledore murmurar o nome de Severo Snape, que empurrou Draco e o tirou do caminho. Harry ouviu Dumbledore implorar e então Snape lançou um Avada Kedavra que atingiu em cheio o diretor. Depois daquilo, tudo para Harry parecia um borrão de dor. A perda de Dumbledore e a raiva que sentia de Severo Snape misturando-se no seu peito, tomando todo seu ser. Apenas em seu âmago havia uma pequena luz, uma ponta de esperança: Draco não era capaz de matar. Harry lembrava da voz de Rony dias antes lhe dizendo: "Um dia a vida vai colocar ele a teste". E aquela hora havia chegado, ele tinha descoberto quem era Draco Malfoy e o medo de que ele tendesse para o mal se esvaiu.

 _Será sempre será_

 _O nosso amor não morrerá_

 _Depois que eu perdi o meu medo_

 _Não vou mais te deixar_


	4. Chapter 4

N.A.: A música "Era", cujo título está sendo utilizado enquanto título do capítulo, é de autoria de Ana Carolina. Esse capítulo recontas as seguintes cenas: quando Harry é capturado e levado a Mansão Malfoy no livro "As Relíquias da Morte" e quando Draco e Harry se encontram na Sala Precisa, no mesmo livro. Muitas falas e situações foram transcritas da obra de J.K. Rowling, logo, não me pertencem.

Havia meses que Draco Malfoy não via Harry Potter. Depois das férias de verão, Draco havia retornado a Hogwarts; mas o garoto sabia que Harry jamais retornaria à escola. O grifinório era inteligente o suficiente para saber que agora Voldemort estava no poder de todo o mundo bruxo, tanto o Ministério como Hogwarts. Se o garoto pisasse em Hogwarts seria capturado e entregue ao Lorde das Trevas. A escola estava muito diferente do que tinha sido um dia, haviam bem menos estudantes do que o normal, apesar da obrigatoriedade de frequência para as crianças bruxas que agora o Ministério impunha. Todos os nascidos trouxas perderam o direito de retornar e muitos outros alunos fugiram do país com as suas famílias.

Draco odiava a maneira como Hogwarts vinha funcionando. Comensais da Morte dando aula, os alunos sendo castigados com brutalidade, o ensino das artes das trevas e das maldições imperdoáveis, tudo isso parecia fazer Draco querer vomitar, apesar de fazer forças para manter as aparências junto aos colegas sonserinos. Draco já tinha que aguentar muitas pessoas de sua casa olhando para ele com superioridade, desde que ele falhou em matar Dumbledore e a família Malfoy caiu em desgraça, Draco perdeu toda a influência na sonserina.

A aula de estudos dos trouxas agora obrigatória, nesta, a professora tratava de como os trouxas eram como animais nojentos que não conseguiam raciocinar, parecia demais até para Draco. As coisas que a mulher ensinava nada tinham a ver com o que Harry havia contado sobre os trouxas e a tal da ciência.

Naquele dia ele estava na Mansão Malfoy, tinha vindo passar as férias de páscoa. Era tão ruim quanto ficar na escola, sobretudo depois que ele descobriu que haviam prisioneiros nas masmorras, entre eles a Lovegood da Corvinal e o fabricante de varinhas, Olivaras.

Lúcio e Draco estavam sentados um duas poltronas perto da lareira na sala de visitas da mansão Malfoy, ambos levantaram-se quando viram Narcisa entrar junto de Grayback e seus subordinados, que traziam três prisioneiros. Draco os reconheceu imediatamente, mesmo de longe. Eram Potter, Weasley e Granger. Eles tinham sido capturados. Um medo horrível tomou o sonserino por inteiro. Sua mãe falou:

\- Eles dizem que capturaram Potter. Draco, venha aqui.

 _O destino me pregando outra peça eu não queria_

 _Me cercava toda noite com sua flecha e sua guia_

Draco andou até eles, seu olhar firme no de Potter. O garoto parecia completamente desfigurado, e o sonserino teve medo de que algo horrível tivesse acontecido ao outro. Sua família o estimulava, pedindo que ele reconhecesse se aquele garoto que ali estava era Potter. Draco não poderia mentir, se a verdade viesse à tona ele seria prontamente morto por Voldemort. Resolveu que o melhor caminho era fingir que ele não sabia se era Potter ou não. Assim podia proteger a si mesmo e ao grifinório.

\- Não tenho... não tenho muita certeza. – ele fez força para parecer em dúvida ao responder.

Seu pai parecia excitadíssimo com a possibilidade de entregar o menino ao Lorde das Trevas. Ele viu Lúcio tentar descobrir o que acontecera com o rosto de Potter, quando o pai supôs de tratar de uma Azaração Ferreteante, Draco sentiu-se mais tranquilo. Seu pai o chamou novamente. Examinava a testa de Harry querendo saber se estava escondida ali a sua famosa cicatriz. Draco olhou para cicatriz, com muito medo dela estar evidente demais.

\- Não sei. – respondeu, grato pela cicatriz parecer bem escondida.

 _Era o tempo me encostando sua pele traiçoeira_

 _Eram noites tão pesadas com nuvens sorrateiras_

Mas isso não adiantou nada. Narcisa reconheceu Granger e depois, Lúcio reconheceu Weasley. Draco murmurou umas palavras indecisas quando eles perguntaram, mas estava evidente que se tratavam de Potter e seus amigos. Para piorar a situação, sua tia Belatriz entrou na sala. Começou a disputar com seu pai a honra de chamar Voldemort, quando de repente reconheceu uma espada nas mãos de um sequestrador que a fez parar. Tia Belatriz mandou que ele entregasse, o homem a contestou estupidamente e ela estuporou a ele e aos outros sequestradores.

\- Draco, leve esse lixo pra fora. Se não tiver peito para acabar com eles, deixe-os no pátio pra mim. – ela me disse.

Draco saiu dali e deixou os homens onde sua tia havia mandado. Ele demorou para retornar, sua mente trabalhava na maior velocidade que podia, tentando desesperadamente pensar em uma maneira de tirar Potter de sua casa. Quando voltou para o cômodo, Harry e Weasley não estavam mais lá, o sonserino presumiu que tinham sido levados para as masmorras com os outros prisioneiros. Granger estava sendo torturada, ele encarou horrorizado a menina se contorcendo no ar. Não poderia ser um comensal da morte mesmo, nunca. Draco nunca conseguira ter estômago para ver ninguém ser torturado, mesmo que agora essa horrível cena fosse quase cotidiana em sua vida.

 _Era a vida me cortando a carne com seu guizo_

 _Ecoando pelos séculos os sons de alguns gemidos_

Draco viu Granger dizer que a espada era falsa e depois do duende Grampo ser chamado e confirmar a sua história. Draco teve medo que a perda de interesse da sua tia na espada a fizesse chamar Voldemort para entregar-lhe Harry. Mas naquele momento, Rony e Harry invadiram a sala. Harry segurava a varinha de Rabicho e desarmou Belatriz. Narcisa e Greyback lançaram feitiços em Harry. Naquele momento, sem pensar, Draco fez um feitiço para tirar o menino do caminho. O sonserino pedia a Merlin que parecesse para seus familiares que ele havia lançado um feitiço nocivo em Harry.

 _Eram meus antepassados dentro dos bacanais_

 _Era o tempo me emprestando aquilo que eu não devolveria mais_

Belatriz conseguiu capturar Granger, o que fez com que seus amigos soltassem a varinha. A bruxa mandou Draco pega-las, e ele fez isso. Enquanto sua tia falava, Draco viu um elfo doméstico tentando fazer com que o lustre de cristal caísse. Rapidamente entendendo o plano, Draco apontou uma varinha para o teto e discretamente ajudou o elfo a derrubar o objeto. A confusão favoreceu Harry que foi na direção de Draco e arrancou as varinhas de suas mãos, de surpresa. Por alguns segundos, os dois se encararam.

\- Saia daqui. – Draco murmurou. – Use o elfo.

O menino viu os olhos de Harry brilharem. O Eleito estuporou Greyback e o elfo apareceu. Alguns segundos depois, Harry e seus amigos sumiram da sua sala de estar. Draco agradeceu por ver eles saírem. Mesmo que agora ele mesmo não tivesse nem varinha. Harry tinha escapado vivo. Isso era tudo que importava.

 _Era um homem nos meus sonhos, me comendo sem perdão_

 _Eram duas velhas mortas se arrastando pelo chão_

\- / -

A situação era caótica. Harry Potter tinha aparecido em Hogwarts e com ele, uma parte da Ordem da Fênix. A professora McGonagall havia enfrentado Snape, que deixou o castelo. Assim, a escola estava, por hora, nas mãos da Ordem. Decidiram evacuar os alunos, só poderia ficar na escola quem fosse maior de idade. Voldemort já sabia que Potter estava no castelo e havia mandado um aviso para todos, mandando que lhe entregassem o garoto. Os alunos da sonserina foram os primeiros a ser evacuados.

Draco ficou no castelo, tudo que ele queria era encontrar Harry e ajuda-lo. Ele tinha ficado completamente horrorizado pela guerra. Tudo o que queria era que Potter e a ordem da fênix vencessem. Queria que o mundo bruxo voltasse a ser aquilo que ele conhecia e que amava. Queria ter a certeza de que Harry sairia vivo da luta contra Voldemort.

O sonserino procurava Potter pelo castelo e de repente o viu de longe, ele tentou segui-lo e logo ficou claro que o grifinório rumava para a sala precisa. Draco viu, mesmo a grande distância, Harry entrar. Quando chegou mais perto, se deu conta de Crabbe e Goyle à espreita. Eles haviam ficado na escola, queriam capturar Potter.

 _Eu soltava os meus cães e meu peito a soluçar_

 _Abafava os meus gritos pois não sabia ladrar_

\- Vocês conseguem entrar? – Malfoy perguntou aos dois, chamando atenção pra si mesmo. O louro torcia para que eles dissessem que não.

\- Sim, vimos você entrar muitas vezes o ano passado. – Goyle comentou. – Quando você nos contou o que fazia lá, nós pudemos entrar sozinhos.

Então Malfoy fez a única coisa que lhe parecia óbvia.

\- Eu quero ajudar vocês. – ele disse.

\- Querendo ganhar uns pontinhos com o Lorde? – Crabbe desdenhou.

Draco não respondeu, só encarou o outro de modo frio. Os três adentraram a sala precisa. Com a varinha em punho eles encontraram Harry procurando alguma coisa entre as montanhas de objetos que existiam na sala. Eles abordaram o grifinório, algumas hostilidades foram trocadas, Draco torcia para que Harry percebesse que ele estava tentando protege-lo. Deu o primeiro sinal disso, quando Crabbe fez um feitiço que causou certo desmoronamento no cômodo.

\- Não. – Draco disse ao outro sonserino. – Se você desmontar a sala, talvez enterre o tal diadema.

Draco queria que Harry encontrasse o que quer que estivesse procurando. Se o grifinório tinha corrido o risco de ir a Hogwarts por esse objeto, deveria ser realmente fundamental para a sua vitória sobre o Lorde das Trevas. Crabbe não entendeu porque o interesse no diadema e começou a discutir com Draco, mas logo voltou sua atenção para Potter, lhe lançando uma Maldição Cruciatus que felizmente não atingiu seu alvo.

\- Pare. – Draco gritou. – O Lorde das Trevas quer ele vivo.

Mas Crabbe o contestou. Tentou lançar um feitiço de morte na Granger e foi estuporado por Weasley. Quando se recuperou, Draco viu que ele tinha Potter na mira de sua varinha.

\- Não o mate. NÃO O MATE. – Draco gritou em desespero. Harry não podia morrer, não podia.

E então Crabbe lançou um feitiço das trevas muito poderoso, um que Draco jamais ousaria lançar, o Fogomaldito. A sala se encheu de caos e fogo. Draco procurava por Harry, apavorado que o fogo atingisse e consumisse o grifinório. Mas ele encontrou Goyle, desmaiado no chão, inconsciente. Não podia abandonar ele ali, passou os braços em volta dele, tentando protege-lo. Foi nesse momento que Harry o encontrou. Ele montava uma vassoura. Atrás de si vinham Weasley e Granger ocupando outra vassoura.

 _Hoje em dia não me importo com o que fiz do meu passado_

 _E não rebato se disserem por ai que eu tô errado_

 _Porque quem se debate_

 _Está sozinho ou afogado_

Draco estendeu um braço para Harry, que segurou sua mão. O sonserino fazia força para escalar a vassoura do outro. Enquanto isso Weasley puxava Goyle para sua vassoura. Os cinco voaram para fora da sala precisa, não antes que Harry fizesse um mergulho de vassoura e pegasse o tal diadema. Ele sussurrou engasgado o nome de Crabbe, já do lado de fora da sala precisa. O rapaz havia se tornado alguém horrível, mas Draco não desejava sua morte.

\- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou a ele.

Quando se deu conta, o grifinório já estava ao seu lado, a mão em seu ombro.

\- Sim. – ele confirmou. – Desculpe Harry, eu entrei para tentar ajuda-lo. Eu queria protege-lo.

\- Eu sei, Draco. – os olhos verdes eram intensos nos seus. – Eu sei.

\- Me desculpe. – Draco disse muito angustiado. – Eu devia ter aceitado sua ajuda a muito tempo. Eu não sou um comensal da morte. Eu nunca poderia ser.

Harry lhe puxou para um abraço. Ao tomar o Sonserino nos braços parecia que toda a batalha em volta deles cessava.

\- Draco, se esconda. Procure um lugar do castelo onde possa ficar protegido. – ele disse em seu ouvido. – Por favor.

\- Harry, você sabe o que está fazendo? – Draco perguntou.

\- Sim. – o outro lhe garantiu. Se afastando um pouco para olhar em seus olhos. – Eu tenho um plano, confie em mim.

Draco assentiu. Sim, ele confiava em Harry Potter. Se alguém podia vencer o Lorde das Trevas, era ele. Lembrou-se que o menino tinha dito uma vez que até estava destinado a isso. O sonserino sabia que jamais poderia convencer o outro a fugir; só o que lhe restava fazer era olhar nos olhos de Potter com a maior sinceridade que carregava em seu coração e dizer:

\- Volte pra mim, sim? – era um pedido desesperado, para que o outro ficasse vivo.

Harry sentiu-se amolecer diante daquele pedido e se deu conta de que o que ele mais queria era voltar para Draco Malfoy. E então, como uma promessa, ele puxou o sonserino para si e o beijou. Draco correspondeu ao beijo com intensidade. Os lábios do outro urgentes no seu. Não era um beijo cheio de desejo e sensualidade. Era um beijo de desespero, de medo da possível despedida. Quando se soltaram, Harry correu para junto de seus amigos. Antes que desaparecessem, Draco só teve tempo de ver os rostos de Granger e Weasley olhando para ele, incrédulos.

 _Eu que não fico no meio não começo e nem acabo_

 _Eu sou filho do amor_

 _Não de Deus, nem do diabo_

 _Na ciranda das canções eu me ponho a revezar_

 _Rodando entre as ondas que me puxam em alto mar_

 _Hoje sei bem que sou eu, que giro a minha vida circular_

 _Essa roda eu que invento e faço tudo nela se encaixar_

 _É eu sou asssim_

N.A: Pessoal, sei que esses últimos capítulos foram bastante introdutórios e nada fizeram além de dar um outro olhar ou outra continuidade para cenas que já existem da história original de Harry Potter. Mas tudo isso era necessário para a continuação da fanfic. A partir de agora não trarei mais cenas dos livros.


	5. Chapter 5

N.A.: A música "Aqui", cujo título está sendo utilizado enquanto título do capítulo, é de autoria de Ana Carolina.

Já faziam meses desde o final da última batalha, na qual Harry Potter venceu o bruxo das trevas mais famoso de todos os tempos. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, o Eleito, o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo (ou qualquer um dos títulos que o garoto carregava) viu, no final da luta, Draco Malfoy vivo, deixando o castelo de Hogwarts. Desde então, a vida de Harry Potter tinha sido uma loucura. Ele havia sido chamado para auxiliar na reconstrução do mundo bruxo e mal podia colocar seus pés em qualquer local bruxo sem que várias pessoas o abordassem.

Dentro daqueles meses, a comunidade bruxa se erguia novamente. Um novo ministro da magia havia sido escolhido, assim como haviam sido escolhidos bruxos e bruxas para ocupar diversos cargos no ministério, que antes eram ocupados por partidários de Voldemort. A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria abriria novamente, para o próximo ano letivo. Harry, Ron e Hermione retornariam a escola para fazer o sétimo ano e prestar os NIEMs. Na verdade, o último ano no qual Hogwarts estivera sob o poder dos comensais da morte tinha sido desconsiderado, visto que muitos alunos não compareceram à escola e algumas disciplinas foram ministradas de modo completamente errôneo como DCAT e Estudo dos Trouxas. Sem falar no fato que as aulas terminaram antes do período de exames, devido a última batalha.

Harry tinha voltado para a Toca e as férias de verão foram um período difícil, por conta da morte de Fred. Naquele dia, Harry e Ron haviam acordado mais cedo do que o normal e estavam terminando de arrumar suas bagagens para o último ano em Hogwarts. Harry pensava em Draco, o grifinório não entendia como ele podia ter dito aquilo e o beijado daquela forma e depois simplesmente ter desaparecido por meses.

\- Quem iria imaginar que depois de um ano tão conturbado, nós retornaríamos para Hogwarts? – Ron disse.

Não obteve resposta, a mente de Harry viajava.

\- Harry? – o ruivo chamou mais alto. Atraindo a atenção do amigo.

\- Oi. – ele respondeu. – Desculpe, Ron, estava distraído. Você disse alguma coisa?

\- Acho que estou certo em afirmar que o motivo da sua distração se chama Draco Malfoy. – Ron apontou, com tranquilidade.

Harry Potter ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

\- Ah, qual é Harry? Você quer esconder isso de mim? – o ruivo argumentou. – Você não falou com ele desde aquela... hã... despedida na porta da sala precisa. Mas passou o verão todo assim, com a cabeça nas nuvens. Você não citou o nome dele em nenhum momento, mas eu sei que é nisso que você está pensando.

\- Quando é que você ficou tão perspicaz emocionalmente? – Harry devolveu, com uma falsa rispidez.

\- Cara, naquela última batalha, eu sabia que eu ou Hermione poderíamos não sobreviver. E me dei conta que tinha dado apenas um único beijo nela, na mulher que eu amo. – Ron argumentou. – Se eu não tivesse sido tão idiota, eu poderia ter convidado ela ao baile do Torneio Tribruxo e nós estaríamos juntos há anos. Só desejo que você seja mais inteligente do que eu fui.

\- Eu não sei se Draco e eu somos assim... como você e Mione. – Harry comentou. – Eu nunca tinha me sentido atraído por... você sabe.

\- Por um garoto? – Rony comentou. – Acho que isso acontece. Jorge também saiu com algumas garotas, mas no final, ele e o Lino...

\- Seu irmão é gay? – Harry perguntou.

\- Você não sabia? – Ron questionou.

Harry balançou a cabeça, se sentindo completamente idiota. Ele tinha demorado mais do que o Ron para perceber algo ligado a relacionamentos.

\- Então... – Harry começou. – Para você não faz diferença se eu gostar de garotos?

\- Claro que não, Harry. – Ron revirou os olhos. - Agora vamos que já estamos atrasados.

Harry, Ron, Gina e Hermione (que também se encontrava na Toca) partiram para a estação King's Cross. Lá eles se despediram da sra. Weasley e se juntaram a Luna e Neville, para procurar um lugar vazio no trem. No corredor do expresso hogwarts, Harry passou brevemente por Draco, e eles trocaram um olhar. Draco não sorriu, mas o encarou intensamente, até que o grifinório entrasse no compartimento com os seus amigos. A mente de Harry viajava, será que agora que tudo tinha acabado, ele e Draco voltariam a ser o que eram antes? Dois meninos de casas rivais que trocavam farpas na escola?

 _Aqui_

 _Eu nunca disse que iria ser_

 _A pessoa certa pra você_

 _Mas sou eu quem te adora_

\- Draco Malfoy voltou a Hogwarts? – perguntou Neville, um pouco surpreso, quando os amigos se acomodaram no trem. – Achei que ele tinha sido preso. Vi no jornal que o pai dele está em Azkaban.

\- Malfoy foi julgado inocente. – Hermione disse. – E a mãe dele recebeu um perdão formal do ministério.

\- Por quê? – Luna perguntou, curiosa.

\- Draco foi coagido a se tornar um comensal da morte e jamais conseguiu matar ou torturar uma pessoa. – Harry comentou. – Ele também tentou nos ajudar quando fomos capturados e levados à Mansão Malfoy, fingindo que não tinha nos reconhecido. Além de ter tentado impedir que Crabbe e Goyle me matassem na última batalha. Eu testemunhei em favor dele.

Neville e Luna pareciam bastante surpresos com a informação. Ron e Hermione, que já sabiam de tudo isso (e também da proximidade entre Harry e o sonserino), apenas concordaram com a cabeça.

\- E a mãe dele? – perguntou Neville.

\- A mãe mentiu pra Voldemort para me salvar na última batalha. Ele tinha me lançado um Avada, quando eu caí ele pediu pra ela confirmar se eu estava morto. Ela viu que eu estava vivo, mas mentiu.

Ninguém perguntou mais nada sobre Draco ou sua família. A conversa versou acerca dos NIEMs e das futuras escolhas profissionais que eles fariam. Mas Harry falou muito pouco, dava uma risada ocasional sem realmente prestar atenção no que estava sendo dito. Sua mente ainda estava completamente ligada a Draco Malfoy.

Depois de algum tempo, o trem chegou a Hogwarts. Os meninos traçaram o conhecido caminho até o castelo e depois, até o Grande Salão. Minerva McGonagall fez um discurso, ela tinha assumido o papel de diretora da escola. Depois da seleção, os novos professores de DCAT, Estudo dos Trouxas e Transfiguração foram apresentados. Durante o jantar, seu olhar se desviou para a mesa da Sonserina algumas vezes. Draco estava sentado de costas e evitava olhar pra ele.

Mais tarde, no salão comunal da grifinória, Harry, Rony e Hermione conversavam.

\- Você deveria procura-lo. – Hermione disse, baixo. Somente os dois amigos podiam ouvi-la.

\- Se ele quisesse, teria me procurado no verão. – Harry tentou argumentar.

\- Ele pode estar pensando exatamente a mesma coisa que você. – ela disse.

\- Mas eu o beijei. – ele disse mais baixo ainda, ficando vermelho só de falar a respeito. – Ele já sabe como eu me sinto.

\- Ele disse pra você voltar pra ele. – Hermione argumentou, inteligentemente. – Isso significa que você também sabe como ele se sente.

\- Por Merlin, um beijo é muito mais sério do que isso. – Harry reclamou.

A menina sorriu pra ele.

\- Pra você talvez, pra Draco Malfoy não. – a amiga apontou. – A única pessoa que você beijou além dele foi Cho. E você gostava dela há séculos. Malfoy não, ele certamente já beijou um monte de gente.

\- Sem dúvida. – Ron concordou com a namorada. – Malfoy está bastante acostumado ao contato físico, se é que você me entende...

"Oh, Merlin, que merda". Harry pensou. "Como se não bastasse, Malfoy é um poço de experiência e eu sou um maldito virgem que beijou duas pessoas em toda minha vida."

\- O que eu quero dizer... – Hermione explicou. – É que com certeza ele nunca disse o que disse pra você pra ninguém. Então pra ele, aquela frase pode ter sido muito mais significativa do que o beijo.

 _Se fico um tempo sem te procurar_

 _É pra saudade nos aproximar_

 _E eu já não vejo a hora_

\- E além disso, você viu a maneira como Neville falou dele no trem. – Rony argumentou. – E olha que Neville nem é fofoqueiro ou malicioso. Outros estudantes devem estar falando coisas bem piores.

\- E o que isso tem a ver? – Harry perguntou.

\- Tem a ver que ele está enfrentando olhares atravessados e comentários maldosos de toda a comunidade bruxa, enquanto você mal pode dar um passo no corredor sem que um aluno te cumprimente. – Hermione apontou. – Ele pode estar sentindo que você não quer estar com ele.

\- Você acha mesmo que Draco Malfoy está pensando que não serve pra mim? – Harry perguntou com escárnio.

\- Não foi isso que eu disse, é claro que ele acha que serve pra você, Malfoy sempre se achou o máximo. – Hermione fez uma careta. – Eu disse que ele pode estar pensando que VOCÊ acha que ele não serve.

\- Pode não ser nada disso. – Harry argumentou. – Ele pode não querer nada comigo.

\- É verdade. – Hermione disse. – Mas você nunca saberá se não procura-lo.

\- Tudo bem. – Harry concordou. – Vocês me convenceram.

 _Eu não consigo esconder_

 _Certo ou errado eu quero ter você_

 _Você sabe que eu não sei jogar_

 _Não é meu dom representar_

No dia seguinte, Harry havia escorregado discretamente um bilhete para Draco Malfoy na aula de poções, quando o sonserino passou pela sua cadeira. Ele tinha ficado toda a aula tentando fingir que se importava com o que Slughorn dizia sobre as propriedades de uma poção qualquer, mas na verdade ficara encarando Draco Malfoy pelas costas. Harry pôde ver ele abrir o bilhete, mas não viu a sua expressão. O menino, que estava sentado algumas cadeiras à sua frente junto a um colega sonserino, não olhou pra trás em nenhum momento.

\- Harry, pelo menos olhe para Slughorn. – sussurrou Hermione, no seu ouvido, quando quase toda a aula já tinha se passado.

Ele tinha tentado fingir que não se preocupava com que acontecia na mesa da sonserina durante o almoço. Felizmente a tarde tinham aula com a lufa lufa e ele pôde relaxar e agir normalmente com os seus amigos, embora seu pensamento ainda estivesse toda hora voltando para Draco. Ele estava muito nervoso e preocupado que o garoto não fosse ao seu encontro. No jantar foi ainda pior, já estava próximo da hora que ele havia sugerido no bilhete e ele olhava incessantemente para mesa da Sonserina, para ver quando Draco iria levantar. Quando o louro finalmente o fez, Harry o acompanhou com os olhos até que ele deixasse o salão comunal. Todos os seus amigos grifinórios tinham notado seu estranho comportamento naquele dia. O que ficou bem claro quando Rony disse a ele, baixo para que ninguém ouvisse:

\- Até Simas já perguntou o que você tem.

\- Foda-se o Simas. – ele disse, nervoso. – Você acha que ele vai?

\- Acho. – Rony disse. – Eu iria, nem que fosse para te dispensar.

\- Muito obrigado, Rony. – Harry disse, sarcástico.

 _Não dá pra disfarçar_

 _Eu tento aparentar frieza mais não dá_

 _É como uma repreza pronta pra jorrar_

 _Querendo iluminar a estrada, a casa, o quarto, onde você está._

Harry se retirou do Salão Principal e foi direto para o seu dormitório na grifinória, onde tomou um banho rápido, escovou os dentes e pegou sua capa da invisibilidade. Quando viu, estava muito próximo das 22h. Se cobriu com a capa e saiu discretamente do salão comunal na grifinória. Ele tinha marcado com Draco na sala precisa. Quando chegou em frente à famosa sala, respirou fundo e pensou: eu preciso ir onde Draco Malfoy espera por mim. Uma porta de madeira escura apareceu e ele entrou rapidamente.

\- Debaixo do xale, Potter? – Draco riu com desdém.

A sala precisa se transformara em uma aconchegante sala de visitas com lareira e poltronas confortáveis. Draco estava sentado em uma delas e viu quando a porta se abriu e depois se fechou, deduzindo imediatamente que Harry havia entrado coberto por sua capa da invisibilidade. Harry tentou segurar o nervosismo, a recepção pareceu meio fria. Mas ele respirou fundo e saiu debaixo da sua capa.

\- Porque arriscar ser pego? – Ele deu de ombros, fingindo uma tranquilidade que não sentia.

\- Como se alguém fosse castigar você. – o outro disse, com escárnio.

\- Tenho certeza que McGonagall não hesitaria em me punir, se me encontrasse transgredindo as regras da escola. – Harry comentou.

\- Acho que nem mesmo ela. – Draco comentou – Você é o grande herói salvador do mundo...

Harry começou a achar que o que Rony e Hermione disseram podia mesmo ter um fundo de verdade.

\- Posso te garantir que continuo apenas Harry Potter. – ele disse, com intensidade, encarando firmemente os olhos azuis do outro. – Nem Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, nem Eleito, nem Salvador do Mundo Bruxo.

Draco Malfou sustentou o seu olhar quase um minuto inteiro. Depois, sua expressão suavizou, mas ele ainda parecia frio e distante.

– Mas vamos ao que interessa: o que você tem pra me dizer? Deve ser caso de vida ou morte, porque você passou o dia todo olhando pra mim como se tivesse possuído.

Harry se sentiu corar violentamente.

\- Eu... me desculpe... – ele tentou argumentar com alguma lógica. – Eu estava apenas... Eu pensei que você...

\- Vejo que salvar o mundo em nada melhorou sua eloquência. – o outro comentou.

\- Eu tive medo de você não vir. – Harry soltou tudo de uma vez, da maneira mais franca que pôde.

E então, viu a máscara cuidadosa que Draco Malfoy sustentava cair.

 _Não dá pra ocultar_

 _Algo preso quer sair do meu olhar_

 _Atravessar montanhas e te alcançar_

 _Tocar o seu olhar e te fazer me enxergar e se enxergar em mim_


	6. Chapter 6

N.A.: A música "Nada pra mim", cujo título está sendo utilizado enquanto título do capítulo, é de autoria de Ana Carolina.

Draco Malfoy tinha visto Harry Potter derrotar Voldemort e ganhar a guerra. Quando o Lorde das Trevas caiu, o primeiro impulso de Draco foi correr até o garoto e beijá-lo, agradecendo aos céus por ele estar vivo. Muitas pessoas, no entanto, chegaram a Harry antes dele. Todos queriam cumprimenta-lo, parabeniza-lo. Naquele momento, Draco percebeu a dimensão do que o grifinório havia feito. Ele era um herói, para toda comunidade. E Draco era o que? Um comensal da morte em desgraça. Com esse pensamento, ele tinha ido embora de Hogwarts.

Seu pai havia sido preso naquela mesma noite e os aurores viajavam sua casa para ter certeza que Draco e Narcisa não fugiriam do país. Dias depois, quando a comunidade bruxa já havia organizado minimamente sua estrutura administrativa, chegou a carta do ministério, avisando do seu julgamento e do julgamento de sua mãe. Antes de chegar o dia no qual o julgamento ocorreria, Draco e Narcisa receberam novas cartas. A de Draco dizia que ele tinha sido considerado inocente, devido a testemunhas que argumentaram a seu favor.

Se ele já não tinha dúvida nenhuma de quem se tratava essas "testemunhas", ficou ainda mais claro quando viu que a carta da mãe dizia que tinha sido concedido o perdão à ela por ter ajudado Harry Potter. Isso só tinha tornado o humor de Draco pior. Enquanto Harry era o Salvador do Mundo, ele era alguém que tinha sua piedade, sua compaixão. Alguém que devia se sentir grato a ele todos os dias por não estar em Azkaban.

Esse sentimento tinha impedido ele de procurar o grifinório, embora estivesse esperando ansiosamente que o outro o procurasse. Draco tinha sentido seu coração bater mais forte quando as mãos de Harry tinham lhe passado o bilhete na aula de poções. Mas ele disfarçou bem, como era próprio de um sonserino. Desde que viu o moreno entrar na sala precisa, ele tinha se mantido firme. Mas ao ouvir Harry dizer que tinha medo que ele não fosse, o desarmou. Ele se lembrou que Harry Potter era humano, só um garoto, assim como ele.

\- Eu... me desculpe... – Draco falou, gaguejando as mesmas palavras que Harry gaguejara instantes antes.

\- Tudo bem. – Harry deu um passo à frente, indeciso. – Eu deveria ter disfarçado melhor. Rony disse que até Simas percebeu.

\- É um problema pra você? – Draco questionou, friamente.

\- Não é um problema pra você? – Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que seus amigos sonserinos iam pensar se te vissem... hã... confraternizando comigo?

Era um uso bastante livre da palavra "confraternizando", Draco pensou.

\- Iam pensar que eu sou muito inteligente e que estou dando um jeito de me reerguer da desgraça na qual venho afundando cada vez mais desde o minuto em que me recusei a matar Dumbledore. Ainda mais depois que o Lorde das Trevas caiu e meu pai foi preso. – Draco comentou.

Harry Potter parecia não saber o que dizer.

\- Desculpe, eu não pude impedir isso. – ele disse, mas Draco sabia que mesmo que Potter pudesse ter tirado seu pai da prisão, ele não teria feito isso.

\- Eu não queria que tivesse feito. – o sonserino sentiu o seu corpo se arrepiar com a lembrança. – Eu estava lá na Mansão Malfoy, vi o que meu pai fez a tantas pessoas.

\- Ah, Draco... – Harry se aproximou ainda mais dele e tocou seu ombro, como já tinha feito outras vezes. – Eu realmente sinto muito.

\- Está tudo bem. – o sonserino disse, ainda abalado por suas memórias. – Agora acabou.

 _Eu não vim aqui_

 _Pra entender ou explicar_

 _Nem pedir nada pra mim_

 _Não quero nada pra mim_

Harry puxou o loiro para mais perto de si e o abraçou. O sonserino se surpreendeu com a iniciativa, mas não havia nada que quisesse mais do que estar novamente nos braços de Harry Potter. Ele apertou os braços ao redor do grifinório e inspirou fundo, sentindo sempre aquela mesma paz, aquela mesma sensação de proteção que tinha sentido tanto tempo antes, quando eles se abraçaram pela primeira vez no banheiro.

\- Acho que nunca vou parar de me surpreender com o quanto isso é bom. – Draco suspirou.

\- Nem eu. – Harry concordou baixinho. – Eu devia ter te procurado antes.

Draco se afastou um pouco e encarou o grifinório.

\- Deveria. – ele concordou. E fez a pergunta que já pairava em sua mente durante meses. – Por que não me procurou?

\- Sinceramente? – Harry questionou. – Estava esperando você me procurar.

Draco começou a se sentir um idiota. Se deu conta que todos aqueles meses que ele tinha passado remoendo o fato de que o menino-que-sobreviveu não tinha procurado por ele e que não queria se associar a um ex comensal da morte ou algo assim; durante estes mesmos meses, Potter tinha remoído um sentimento parecido, imaginando que Draco não sentia vontade de procurar por ele.

\- Quer dizer, que todos esses meses...

\- Nós ficamos igual a dois idiotas um esperando que o outro se aproximasse. – Harry Potter completou, um sorriso se espalhava em seu rosto.

\- Por que você está sorrindo? – Draco questionou. Tinham acabado de se dar conta de que foram completamente estúpidos e Potter estava sorrindo. Ele nunca ia entender os grifinórios.

\- Por que você gosta de mim. – os olhos verdes brilhavam.

\- O que?

Foi a vez de Draco ficar completamente vermelho, e olha que isso não acontecia com frequência a um sonserino. Ele realmente não estava acostumado a conversar com grifinórios dizendo as coisas assim tão francamente na sua cara. Mas passado o susto, ele se deu conta de que Harry Potter estava sorrindo porque ele, Draco Malfoy, gostava do grifinório. Uma felicidade desconhecida o inundou.

 _Eu vim pelo que sei_

 _E pelo que sei_

 _Você gosta de mim é por isso que eu vim._

\- E você? – ele não negou que gostava de Harry, mas quis saber do outro, o que ele sentia. Queria que o outro dissesse com todas as palavras.

\- É obvio. – Harry ficou tímido. – Achei que tinha ficado claro, você sabe, durante a batalha final...

Harry Potter, com toda aquela coragem grifinória, parecia ser incapaz de dizer a palavra beijo.

\- Por causa do beijo? – Draco estava surpreso. – Mais foi só um beijo... isso nem sempre significa alguma coisa.

Uma compreensão parecia inundar o rosto de Harry.

\- Não é que Hermione tinha razão? – ele parecia dizer mais pra si mesmo do que pra Draco.

O sonserino entendeu que Granger tinha lhe dado conselhos. Ficou surpreso com isso também, imaginou que ela e Weasley não estariam incentivando uma relação entre seu melhor amigo e Draco Malfoy. Quando olhou novamente para o Eleito, ele parecia ter saído da sua reflexão e o olhava com intensidade.

\- Draco. Eu não sou exatamente o pegador de Hogwarts. – ele ponderou. – Beijar você teve um significado muito grande pra mim.

E Draco entendeu. Tentou se lembrar de relacionamentos anteriores de Potter e a única coisa que lhe viera a memória foi uma garota corvinal anos antes. Será que Potter realmente não tinha estado com mais ninguém? Por Merlin, será que o garoto era virgem? E então encarou Harry. Vermelho de vergonha, com seus óculos redondos, passando a mão pelo cabelo que nunca parecia arrumado. E se puniu mentalmente por não ter parado para pensar na inexperiência dele. Por não ter parado pra pensar em como aquele beijo tinha sido carregado de significado pra Harry, porque era Harry, e ele não saía por aí beijando pessoas só por beijar.

\- Pra você... – Harry estava muito embaraçado. Tentava lhe fazer uma pergunta muda.

\- Pra mim significou muito também. – Draco assegurou. Tinha passado tantas horas pensando naquele momento. – Eu não quis estar com mais ninguém.

Normalmente, ele jamais teria dito aquilo a Harry Potter. Ele poderia até ter dito que o beijo do outro tinha tido um significado especial pra ele, pois o grifinório já tinha admitido isso antes. Mas ele jamais teria dito, em uma outras circunstância, que não queria estar com ninguém além dele. Mas o menino parecia tão perdido que ele fez questão de passar a ele a segurança de que queria estar com ele, apenas com ele. Que depois daquele beijo, não tinha conseguido pensar em qualquer outra pessoa nestes termos.

 _Eu não quero cantar_

 _Pra ninguém a canção_

 _Que eu fiz pra você_

Harry não disse nada, apenas se aproximou lentamente dele e o beijou. No início tinha sido um beijo insuportavelmente calmo, quase dolorido para Draco. Não carregava nada daquele pavor e desespero que tinha tingido o primeiro beijo deles. Draco entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos do outro, puxando-o pra si com mais força. As mãos do grifinório passeavam displicentemente em suas costas, causando arrepios. Draco se deu conta, pela primeira vez, do quanto desejava Harry Potter. Desejava seu corpo suado embaixo de si, ouvir seus gemidos e ver em seu rosto uma inegável expressão de prazer.

Draco se sentou na poltrona, puxando pela mão Harry, fazendo com que o garoto sentasse em seu colo, com uma perna para cada lado de seu corpo. Os braços de Draco apertavam Harry pela cintura, trazendo o menino para mais perto. Harry apoiava as mãos no ombro do sonserino. Os dois estavam mergulhados em um beijo profundo e intenso. Completamente excitados, os dois já sentiam a ereção um do outro por cima do uniforme. Draco levou a mão direita até o meio das pernas de Harry, tocando-o. Assistiu, com prazer, Potter deitar a cabeça pra trás e ofegar.

Draco queria sentir o gosto do outro. Empurrou o garoto do seu colo e habilmente abriu a sua calça, puxando-a um pouco para baixo, junto com a cueca. Encarou a ereção do grifinório, passou a língua ao redor do membro e depois o envolveu completamente em seus lábios. Draco sabia que era bastante hábil nessa área em especial e se concentrou nos movimentos para proporcionar o maior prazer a Harry.

O sonserino olhava para cima, Harry tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, respirando com dificuldade. Quando o grifinório percebeu que estava atingindo um ponto máximo de prazer, Draco sentiu os dedos dele entrelaçando em seus cabelos, trazendo a cabeça de Draco para mais perto de si. O sonserino aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos e foi recompensado com um gemido alto saído dos lábios de Harry Potter, seguido de seu intenso orgasmo.

Harry Potter o puxou para cima com força e beijou seus lábios com uma paixão inigualável. Draco se sentiu totalmente envolvido por seus braços e por seu beijo. Sentiu os dedos de Potter desabotoando a sua calça do uniforme e libertando sua ereção. A mão do grifinório agarrou seu pênis e começou a massageá-lo, enquanto os lábios corriam para o pescoço de Draco. Ele viu Harry se ajoelhar e soltou um suspiro alto, mas o outro não o envolvera em sua boca imediatamente. O grifinório havia erguido um pouco da sua camisa e beijava displicentemente sua barriga, aproximando-se de seu membro, sem tocá-lo verdadeiramente. Draco estava enlouquecendo com aquilo, uma parte do seu cérebro pensava "De onde Potter tirou isso?".

Mas quando Harry colocou seu pênis na boca e iniciou um maravilhoso trabalho com os lábios e a língua, toda a capacidade de Draco de pensar em qualquer coisa se perdeu. O sonserino olhava para baixo e a imagem de Harry fazendo aquilo colocava fogo na sua excitação. Ele não demorou muito, em poucos minutos já se derramava em gozo nos lábios de Harry Potter.

Harry o puxou pra baixo, fazendo-o ajoelhar ao seu lado, e então os dois se deitaram lado a lado no tapete que havia no chão da Sala Precisa. Alguns minutos passaram-se sem que ninguém dissesse nada. Foi Potter quem quebrou o silêncio.

\- Isso foi... – ele disse incoerente, como se não pudesse encontrar um adjetivo que expressasse o que havia ocorrido.

\- Sim, foi. – Draco disse, e se virou para olhar pra Harry, com certa desconfiança. – Você já tinha feito isso antes?

Hã... não. – Harry respondeu, e o outro percebeu uma leve insegurança em sua voz. – Por que?

\- Acho que você nasceu pra isso! – Draco comentou, brincalhão. Sabia que deixaria o outro tímido. – Deviam te dar um outro título: o Menino-Que-Chupou.

\- MALFOY! – Harry ralhou, ficando completamente vermelho.

Draco riu e o puxou para mais um beijo.

\- Nós temos que voltar. – Draco comentou, sabendo que era a última coisa que queria.

\- Sim. – Harry concordou olhando no relógio que havia aparecido na Sala Precisa. – Já está tão tarde, amanhã vamos estar acabados.

Harry se levantou e pegou a capa da invisibilidade, e então falou:

\- Fique bem perto de mim.

\- O que? – disse o outro, ainda deitado.

\- Venha, vou te levar até a Sonserina. – Harry explicou. – A não ser que você queira ariscar ser pego.

Draco se aproximou de Harry e parou ao seu lado, uns 5 centímetros separavam as costas do moreno do peito do loiro. O sonserino sabia que não seria o suficiente, mas queria ouvir Harry pedir pra ele chegar mais perto.

\- Mais perto, Draco. – disse Harry, com impaciência. – Encoste-se em mim.

\- Com prazer. – o loiro disse zombeteiro e encostou-se no corpo do outro sentindo sua pele quente.

Draco sentia sua ereção formar-se novamente, ele a esfregou com leveza no corpo do outro. Harry com certeza havia sentido, pois disse:

\- Por Merlin, Draco. Desse jeito não vamos sair daqui hoje.

Draco riu, mas se comportou. Os dois seguiram juntos escondidos pela capa da invisibilidade até o salão comunal da sonserina. Harry se virou de frente para Draco e depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

\- Até amanhã. – Harry sorriu, no escuro.

\- Você quer esconder das pessoas? – Draco perguntou, um pouco hesitante.

\- Não, não quero. – Harry murmurou. – Você quer?

Draco o puxou para um beijo mais intenso e urgente.

\- Não. – o sonserino respondeu e então entrou no salão comunal da Sonserina.

 _Que eu guardei pra você_

 _Pra você não esquecer_

 _Que eu tenho um coração_

 _E é seu_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 - Tolerância

Draco Malfoy acordou naquela manhã, sem se recordar muito bem de como reagir. A noite anterior tinha sido fantástica e ele perguntava a si mesmo se tinha sido um sonho. Todo seu corpo estremecia ao lembrar das pernas de Potter ao redor de si (quando o garoto sentou-se no seu colo), dos lábios urgentes e provocativos de Harry passeando pelo seu corpo, do beijo quente e inebriante, do orgasmo intenso que experimentara nos lábios do grifinório, da expressão de prazer no rosto dele e de seus gemidos baixos que o enlouqueciam. O sonserino tomou um banho demorado, em meio a essas lembranças que o excitavam, não pôde deixar de descer a mão direita até sua ereção e obter algum alívio.

Quando deixou o salão comunal da sonserina, o local já estava deserto e ele sabia que tinha se atrasado para o café da manhã. Ele caminhou a passos largos para o Grande Salão, queria se convencer que fazia isso para ter tempo de pegar uma fruta qualquer na mesa da sonserina e ir até a aula de DCAT, mas na verdade, ele estava bastante ansioso para encontrar Harry Potter. Quando chegou ao seu destino, fez o que se propunha, escolhendo uma maça para comer no caminho até a sala de aula e então, foi seguindo para a saída do grande salão, olhando ao redor em busca do outro.

 _Como água no deserto_

 _Procurei seu passo incerto_

 _Pra me aproximar a tempo_

Draco encontra Harry levantando-se da mesa da grifinória, seguido por seus amigos inseparáveis, Granger e Weasley. O trio de ouro da Grifinória, ele pensou. Harry demorou séculos para conseguir chegar até onde Draco estava, no caminho, vários alunos o paravam para falar com ele e não só com ele, também com Granger e Weasley. Aqueles três garotos era admirados sobretudo pelos alunos mais novos, aqueles que já tinham convivido com Harry na escola antes dele derrotar Voldemort o tratavam com mais naturalidade. Porém, os que mal o conheciam, chegavam a pedir fotos e autógrafos quando Harry andava.

\- Sufocado por todos os seus fãs? – Draco disse quando o outro conseguiu alcança-lo.

\- Por Merlin, eu vou ter que pedir que McGonagall dê um jeito nisso. – Harry comentou, irritado.

Draco percebeu que aquilo deixava o garoto realmente desconfortável. Ele conhecia Harry, tudo o que o garoto queria era ser normal. Na verdade, mesmo se ele adorasse a fama, como alguém podia viver e estudar em um lugar sendo abordado daquele jeito, a todo tempo?

 _O seu código de guerra_

 _E a certeza que te cerca_

 _Me fazem ficar atento_

\- Mas e você? – Harry tentou mudar de assunto. – Perdeu a hora?

Os dois agora andavam juntos a caminho da aula de DCAT. Praticamente todo mundo virava a cabeça para olhar pra eles no corredor e muitos nem faziam questão de disfarçar os comentários. "Aquele é Malfoy conversando com Harry Potter?" um sextanista da corvinal perguntou ao seu colega. "O que Harry está fazendo com aquele garoto odioso?" questionou em voz alta Parvati Patil à sua irmã. "Achei que Malfoy não podia decair mais." comentou um sonserino do quarto ano, jovem demais para ter sido Comensal da Morte, mas que certamente o teria feito se pudesse. Mas os dois garotos ignoraram solenemente todos os olhares e cochichos.

\- Tive a infeliz ideia de tomar banho essa amanhã. – Draco respondeu, contidamente.

\- E o que que tem? O ritual de beleza de um Malfoy é demorado? – Harry brincou.

\- Certamente mais do que o ritual de um Potter, visto que você parece que nem penteou os cabelos. – Draco desdenhou.

\- Grifinórios não se preocupam com essas coisas. – Harry empinou o nariz de um jeito nada característico de si mesmo, e depois sorriu, sem aguentar sustentar a pose.

\- Com o que grifinórios se preocupam? – Draco sussurrou, mais próximo do ouvido de Harry, em um tom comprometedor.

Assistiu, satisfeito, a pele de Harry arrepiar. O grifinório, no entanto, não ficou tímido.

\- Ficarei feliz de te mostrar um dia desses.

Draco encarou o outro, abrindo um sorriso sedutor. Draco pensava em algo para responder quando de repente perceberam que tinham chegado a sala de aula. O louro ocupou um lugar próximo aos seus colegas da Sonserina, ele se virou para olhar pra Harry e se surpreendeu quando viu que o grifinório já se sentava ao seu lado. Isso só fez com que os olhares e comentários dirigidos a eles aumentassem, mas não foi isso que tinha impressionado Draco. Eles tinham combinado de não se esconder, mas o louro não imaginou que Harry fosse se aproximar daquela forma dos seus colegas sonserinos.

\- Bom dia. – Harry disse, tranquilo, a Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson, que estavam sentados à sua frente e olhavam para os dois garotos completamente incrédulos.

A garota parecia furiosa e confusa e se virou para frente sem responder. Draco sabia que Pansy jamais aprovaria uma associação com grifinórios, ela era bastante fiel a ideologia de sangue puro e Harry era mestiço. E então se deu conta, até pouco tempo ele também era bastante fiel a essa ideologia. Não que agora aprovasse e incentivasse a mistura cultural entre trouxas e bruxos, ou que fosse o maior adorador de nascidos trouxas da escola. Mas ele estava apaixonado por um mestiço, tinha que admitir para si mesmo. Em nenhum momento o sangue de Harry tivera qualquer importância pra ele. Na realidade, ele até poderia tolerar Granger.

\- Ora, bom dia, Potter. – A voz de Blaise o retirou de seus pensamentos.

Zabini parecia completamente cordial com Harry. Quando o garoto se virou para frente, Harry cochichou no ouvido de Draco:

\- Que reações distintas.

\- É como eu te falei. – Draco explicou no mesmo tom baixo. – Alguns sonserinos mais inteligentes e que se importam menos com toda essa questão de sangue puro e Lorde das Trevas vão apreciar uma aproximação com você. Nós somos muito astutos, sabemos perceber a direção na qual as coisas caminham.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Estou horrizado, Draco Malfoy. – ele comentou, brincalhão. – Quer dizer que os sonserinos em geral só se relacionam comigo por interesse?

Em outro tom aquela frase podia parecer horrível e ofensiva. Mas Draco via o sorriso no rosto de Harry e sabia que ele estava brincando. Resolveu participar.

\- Sem dúvida. – e aproximou os lábios dos ouvidos do outro. – Eu por exemplo estou muito interessado nas suas recém descobertas habilidades.

Draco assistiu ao outro ficar completamente vermelho com a lembrança do que tinha ocorrido entre os dois na noite passada. Felizmente, para Harry, o professor de DCAT chamou a atenção da turma e deu início a aula; salvando o grifinório de responder àquela provocação. O dia se passou sem maiores surpresas, depois do almoço Harry e Draco tiveram aulas separadas e de noite os dois tinham decidido não se encontrar, pois aquele era o ano dos NIEMs e nenhum deles queria ficar pra trás.

 _Não me importa a sua crença_

 _Eu quero a diferença_

 _Que me faz te olhar de frente_

 _Pra falar de tolerância_

 _E acabar com essa distância entre nós dois_

No dia seguinte, na mesa do almoço na sonserina, o assunto era nova festa em comemoração à queda de Voldemort, oferecida pelo professor Horácio Slughorn. O Evento aconteceria naquele primeiro final de semana em Hogwarts, ou seja, faltavam apenas dois dias. Os convites tinham sido enviados via correio coruja para os alunos que iriam compor o novo Clube do Slugue, antes mesmo do início das aulas. Claro que Draco não havia sido convidado. Na Sonserina, só receberam convites aqueles que se mantiveram afastados do Lorde das Trevas durante a guerra, como Blaise Zabini, por exemplo.

\- Eu queria realmente um convite. – exclamou Pansy animada. Seus olhares se demoraram em cima de Blaise que ela sabia ter sido convidado.

O garoto não lhe deu muita atenção.

\- Parece que vai ser realmente bom. – comentou Greengrass, amiga de Pansy. – O professor Slughorn convidou vários ex alunos. Eu soube que Gwenog Jones, a capitã das Harpias de Holyhead, vem a festa.

\- É uma pena que você não foi convidado, Draco. – Emilia Bulstrode apontou maldosamente. – Do contrário você teria oportunidade de mostrar à comunidade bruxa sua recente amizade com o Eleito.

O garoto achou meio estranho ela denominar a relação entre ele e Harry como amizade, mas então percebeu que embora eles estivessem próximos, eles não tinham se beijado em público nem nada do tipo. Draco também não respondeu à provocação. Sabia que isso aconteceria, já tinha até dito a Harry que muitos sonserinos teriam essa impressão do relacionamento dos dois. O fato era que, independente do que seus colegas de casa achavam, ele não queria que portas se abrissem pra ele devido ao seu relacionamento com Harry, Draco queria conquistar as coisas por si próprio e mostrar ao mundo bruxo como ele era capaz. Talvez por isso, estivesse fazendo questão de pontuar o mais alto o possível nos NIEMs.

 _Como lava no oceano_

 _Um esforço sobre-humano_

 _Pra recomeçar do zero_

No final da tarde, Draco tinha um horário livre junto com Harry. Ele havia combinado de encontrar o grifinório na Biblioteca. Quando adentrou o local, o garoto estava sentado ao lado de Weasley e Longbottom. O sonserino deu de ombros, se Harry tinha encarado seus colegas na aula de DCAT no dia anterior, qual era o problema dele se sentar com grifinórios? Afinal, estava para nascer o dia que Draco Malfoy ia deixar de fazer alguma coisa por causa de um Weasley e de Neville Longbottom. Traçou um caminho reto até a mesa na qual eles estavam sentados, ignorando os olhares na sua direção. Ele se convenceu que logo todos os alunos se acostumariam a ver ele e Harry juntos, era apenas muito recente e as pessoas ainda estavam absorvendo a informação. Afinal ele e Harry foram inimigos os outros 6 anos que estudaram juntos em Hogwarts.

\- Oi. – Draco cumprimentou.

\- Oi. – os três garotos responderam ao mesmo tempo. Harry lhe deu um "oi" sorridente, abrindo espaço para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. O "oi" de Weasley tinha sido educado e mais amigável do que qualquer palavra que o ruivo já havia dirigido a ele. Longbottom, por sua vez, lhe dera um "oi" baixo e hesitante, sem olhar pra ele e sim pra Harry.

 _Se pareço ainda estranho_

 _Se não sou do seu rebanho_

 _E ainda assim te quero_

Draco se sentou e Weasley continuou tratando do mesmo assunto que conversava com Harry antes dele chegar. O sonserino se sentiu grato por isso, pois diminuiu o clima estranho que poderia ficar na mesa. Ele jamais pensou que fosse se sentir grato a Weasley por alguma coisa, ainda mais algo tão pequeno e superficial quanto não interromper uma conversa devido à sua chegada. Longbottom parecia horrorizado com o fato do Weasley estar agindo normalmente na presença do sonserino.

\- E então, no caminho até a Biblioteca, outras três garotas vieram me perguntar a mesma coisa.

Harry parecia irritado e envergonhado, o que despertou a curiosidade em Draco.

\- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou a ninguém em especial.

\- Ah, quatro meninas vieram me pedir para dizer a Harry que elas querem ser convidadas para ir à festa do Slughorn com ele. – o olhar de Weasley se pregou no rosto de Draco quando ele disse isso.

Draco sabia o que o garoto estava pensando e ele estava certo. Draco não tinha gostado nada de saber que haviam várias meninas dando em cima de Harry, nem que fosse só para poderem receber um convide pra festa do Slughorn. No entanto, o sonserino manteve a postura de indiferença.

\- Nada muito diferente da última festa do Slughorn, no sexto ano. – Draco comentou. – Me lembro que a Romilda Vane engasgando com suco de abóbora quando você resolveu levar a Lovegood ao invés dela.

\- Você não vai levar Luna dessa vez, não é Harry? – Longbottom perguntou tão ansioso que parecia ter se esquecido da presença do sonserino. O garoto estava evidentemente interessado na corvinal.

\- Não. – Harry comentou, tranquilizando-o. – Eu vou levar Draco.

O queixo de Neville Longbottom caiu, até Weasley, que já sabia da relação do amigo com o sonserino, arregalou um pouco os olhos. Mas Draco também estava surpreso quando voltou os olhos para o Harry.

\- Por que você parece tão surpreso? – ele questionou.

Draco pensou por alguns segundos.

\- Em primeiro lugar, bom, eu sei que tínhamos combinado de agir normalmente. – o loiro começou a explicar. – Mas não achei que você fosse querer aparecer com um homem nessa festa. Nem todo mundo leva isso numa boa e é bem provável que jornalistas do Profeta Diário estejam presentes.

\- Isso é um problema pra você? – Harry perguntou, sério.

\- Não. – Draco assegurou. Não era mesmo um problema pra ele. Ele pouco ligava para o que iam dizer ou deixar de dizer.

\- Também não é um problema pra mim. – Harry finalizou o assunto. – Afinal, de que me adiantaria toda essa coisa de herói eleito salvador do mundo, ou sei lá do que mais estão me chamando agora, se eu não puder nem ao menos ser gay a vontade?

\- Você é gay? – Longbottom perguntou, atônito.

Ninguém respondeu nada. Os três outros garotos se voltaram para Neville, esperando que ele absorvesse o óbvio. Quando a expressão de compreensão tomou conta de seu rosto, Harry se virou para Draco.

\- E em segundo lugar? – questionou.

\- O que? – perguntou o sonserino, sem entender.

\- Você disse que, em primeiro lugar, não sabia que eu ia querer levar um cara. – o grifinório explicou. – E em segundo lugar?

\- Em segundo lugar você não me convidou. – Draco disse, sorrindo discretamente.

Harry sorriu pra ele, colocou a mão na perna do sonserino por debaixo da mesa e aproximou-se dele.

\- Você quer ir comigo na festa do Slughorn?

\- Quero. – Draco sorriu pra Harry. Para alguém com pouca experiência o grifinório estava aprendendo rapidinho a seduzi-lo. – Vou enviar uma coruja para minha mãe, pedindo que ela envie meu traje a rigor.

\- Ora, eu achei que as roupas normais dos Malfoys fossem iguais aos trajes a rigor das outras pessoas... – Harry comentou.

\- De jeito nenhum. – Draco sorriu e então se aproximou do outro, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Eu fico irresistível de traje a rigor.

 _É que o amor é soberano_

 _E supera todo engano_

 _Sem jamais perder o elo_

 _E é por isso que te espero_

 _E já sinto a mesma coisa em seu olhar_


	8. Chapter 8

N.A.: A música "Abismo", cujo título está sendo utilizado enquanto título do capítulo, é de autoria de Ana Carolina e Jorge Vercilo.

\- Você vai a festa do Slughorn? – perguntou Pansy assim que Draco saiu de seu dormitório da sonserina.

Vários sonserinos presentes olhavam pra ele, vestido impecavelmente em seu traje a rigor, parado no meio do salão comunal da sonserina. Sentadas no sofá ao lado de Pansy estavam Greengrass e Bulstrode que também não iam a festa. Zabini havia se aproximado para ouvir a conversa, já vestido para a festa. Ele ia levar Charlotte, uma outra sonserina que tinha sido convidada para a festa. Pansy estava irritada, mas Draco entendia a lógica por trás do ato de Zabini.

Blaise estava levando uma garota que também tinha sido convidada, para não enfrentar Slughorn levando alguém que o professor não gostaria que comparecesse. Além disso, se mostrava para a comunidade bruxa ao lado de uma companhia aceitável, e não de uma garota como Pansy, que era extremamente mal vista por sua associação com Voldemort. Além disso, não era nenhum sacrifício levar Charlotte, era uma garota bonita e muito mais inteligente do que Pansy.

\- É obvio. – Draco respondeu, friamente, à pergunta que Pansy tinha feito.

\- Quem convidou você? – questionou Blaise, curioso.

\- Potter. – ele respondeu. Não fazia sentido algum mentir.

\- Não sabia que os convidados podiam levar seus amigos. – Greengrass ponderou.

\- Eu não estou indo como amigo. – Draco explicou, mantendo a postura de frieza.

Os quatro encararam o colega de casa. A compreensão começando mostrar sinais em seus rostos.

\- Você é o par do Potter? – Pansy estava incrédula. – Tipo, o acompanhante dele?

Draco não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ele olhou no relógio, já estava na hora de encontrar Harry. Se afastou imediatamente do grupo e deixou o salão comunal da sonserina, sendo seguido por Zabini.

\- Você está comendo o Eleito? – Blaise abriu um sorriso pra ele, enquanto os dois traçavam juntos o caminho até a festa. – É uma excelente ideia, na verdade. Se eu tivesse desconfiado de que Potter curtia...

\- Não é assim. – Draco disse, irritado. – Eu gosto dele.

O garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Entendo. – Blaise se limitou a dizer.

\- / -

Harry Potter se olhava no espelho pela décima vez em seu dormitório na Grifinória. Rony e Neville também compareceriam a festa, agora que tinham participado tão ativamente da Guerra, os dois passaram a ser alvos do interesse de Slughorn e tinham recebido convites. Rony, é claro, iria com Hermione e Neville tinha criado coragem e convidado Luna. Simas e Dino, que estavam com muita vontade de ir à festa, tinham aceitado o convite de duas irmãs quintanistas cuja mãe era uma famosa especialista em transfiguração. Deste modo, o dormitório estava agitado, enquanto os cinco grifinórios se preparavam pra festa. Harry, no entanto, era o mais preocupado.

\- Por que você está tão preocupado? – Rony olhou pra ele, curioso.

\- Você já viu o jeito que ele se veste? – Harry encarou o amigo. – Eu nunca poderia parecer arrumado daquele jeito.

\- De fato, não. – Rony deu de ombros terminando de abotoar as vestes dadas pelos gêmeos anos antes. – as pessoas vão dizer: olhe lá, que rapaz bonito e elegante ao lado de Harry Potter, que parece que acabou de sair de uma briga com uma Acromântula.

Todos os garotos riram e Harry deu um soco do braço do amigo.

\- Vai sair na coluna de fofocas do Profeta Diário: Namorado de Harry Potter exibiu visual assinado pelo famoso estilista bruxo Giordani Crane enquanto o Eleito posou para as fotos com a cara suja depois de bomba de chocolate – comentou Simas.

As risadas se renovaram no dormitório e até Harry acompanhou dessa vez. Quando todos acabaram de se vestir, eles deixaram o cômodo. No salão comunal da grifinória, os garotos encontraram Hermione e Gina bem arrumadas e muito bonitas. Gina iria a festa com um Lufa Lufa, a quem encontraria no caminho para a festa. O grupo esperou alguns minutos até que as quintanistas que iam com Simas saíssem de seus dormitórios e, então, todos seguiram para a festa de Slughorn.

Enquanto caminhavam, Harry pensava no que teria que enfrentar. Era óbvio que os jornalistas e também os convidados o assediariam e, por consequência, assediariam Draco também. Ele respirou fundo, precisariam enfrentar isso em algum momento. Que fosse o quanto antes. Harry queria viver plenamente sua relação com Draco, não queria ficar se escondendo de ninguém.

 _Bem daqui onde estou já não dá pra voltar_

 _Nas alturas do amor onde você chegar_

 _Lá eu vou_

O coração de Harrry bateu forte ao ver Draco esperando por ele na porta do salão no qual aconteceria a festa de Slughorn. O sonserino estava, conforme o esperado, muito bem arrumado e bonito. De longe, ele parecia realmente o Malfoy, o garoto que Harry odiara durante tantos anos. A postura altiva, a elegância, as roupas caras e finas. Mas ao se aproximar do menino, o rosto de Draco exibiu um sorriso incomum, que nada combinava com o estereótipo de um garoto exibido e orgulhoso.

\- Você está muito bonito, Potter. – O louro ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Acho que não preciso nem fazer esse comentário ao seu respeito. – Harry comentou. – Você sabe muito bem que está lindo.

\- De fato. – Draco sorriu. Depois, estendeu a mão pra Harry. – Vamos entrar?

Harry segurou a mão do sonserino e os dois se encaminharam para a porta. Harry entregou seu convite para o homem que estava recepcionando os convidados.

\- O senhor tem convite? – questionou o homem para Draco.

\- Ele veio comigo. – Harry disse, friamente. Não estava óbvio que eles estavam juntos?

O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não comentou nada.

\- Bem vindos! – ele disse, automaticamente. – Espero que aproveitem a festa.

O Salão no qual ocorria a festa foi magicamente aumentado e tinha sido decorado com conforto e opulência, como era característico do professor Slughorn. Havia uma pista de dança onde alguns casais se divertiam, uma grande mesa farta com todo o tipo de comida, várias mesas e também confortáveis poltronas e sofás. O casal mal tinha dado alguns passos para dentro da festa quando jornalistas e fotógrafos o cercaram. Harry procurou seus amigos com os olhos e percebeu que Rony e Hermione já tinham sido cercados também. O grifinório sentiu um aperto mais forte em sua mão, mas não teve tempo de perguntar se era de apoio ou de desconforto, pois imediatamente o garoto foi inundado de perguntas.

\- Sr. Potter, o senhor poderia responder algumas perguntas? – questionou um jornalista, mais educado, que ao menos tentava lhe pedir permissão para uma entrevista.

\- Sr. Potter, gostaria que nos falasse um pouco a respeito do seu acompanhante...

\- Sr. Malfoy, como você se sente acompanhando o Eleito neste evento?

\- Sr. Potter, o fato de vir a esta festa com um homem trata-se de uma declaração pública da sua sexualidade?

\- Sr. Malfoy, o que seu pai diria a respeito das sua relação com Harry Potter?

\- Sr. Potter, este homem ao seu lado não era partidário de você-sabe-quem? Foi por amor ao senhor que ele mudou de lado na guerra?

Quanto mais perguntavam, mais indiferente e frio Draco parecia. O grifinório teve certeza que ele não estava se sentindo assim de verdade. Harry estava muito irritado e demonstrava isso claramente em sua expressão facial. Sua voz se fez ouvir acima de todos os jornalistas.

\- Eu não responderei perguntas hoje. – ele disse. – Agora me deem licença.

Harry passou pelos jornalistas e puxou Draco para mais perto de si. Os seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos do outro. Quando achou que as coisas tinham se acalmando, olhando por cima do ombro de Draco, o grifinório viu Horácio Slughorn, que vinha caminhando na direção deles.

\- Olá Harry. – Ele cumprimentou. Depois se virou para o louro. – Olá Draco.

Harry ficou feliz por ele ter se dado ao trabalho de cumprimentar Draco, porque durante o sexto ano, houve vezes em que o professor viera falar com Harry e tinha ignorado completamente Rony ao seu lado. Parecia que Horácio Slughorn olhava para os alunos e só via os membros do seleto Clube do Slugue. Todos os outros estudantes eram completamente invisíveis para o professor.

\- Olá professor. – Harry disse, se posicionando bem ao lado do sonserino e passando um braço ao redor dele. Demonstrando claramente que os dois estavam juntos.

\- A festa está ótima. – elogiou o sonserino, educado.

\- Que bom que vocês está gostando. – o professor sorria. – Os jornalistas estão incomodando vocês?

\- Um pouco. – Harry confirmou. – Ficam fazendo perguntas sobre a minha relação com Draco, porque eu o trouxe como meu convidado.

\- Ora, que inconveniente. – o professor olhou feio para o grupo de jornalistas, mas ficou claro que estava curiosíssimo para entender a relação entre o Eleito e Draco Malfoy quando ele se aproximou dos dois garotos e comentou em voz baixa. – Não há nenhum problema se vocês querem...

\- Ficar um com o outro – Harry completou, encarando firmemente o professor. – Fico feliz que pense assim, professor.

\- Claro, Harry, claro. – Slughorn apaziguou a conversa, com uma expressão esquisita no rosto. – Bom, divirtam-se garotos.

O louro olhou para o grifinório com um sorriso brincalhão, enquanto os dois olhavam o professor se afastar.

\- Você poderia estar namorando um Elfo Doméstico, que ele não iria se importar.

\- Tudo para manter o Eleito na coleção pessoal dele. – Harry concordou e então olhou preocupado para o outro – Você está bem?

\- Sim. – o sonserino concordou, brevemente.

\- Mesmo? – Harry encarou seus olhos profundamente.

\- Não foi o melhor momento da minha vida, imagino que nem da sua. Mas nós já sabíamos que seria assim. – Draco comentou, com certa tranquilidade na voz.

Harry ergueu a mão direita para acariciar o rosto do sonserino, encarando seus belos olhos azuis. Havia confiança e calma no olhar de Draco. O grifinório tentava se lembrar de quando deixara de ver qualquer hostilidade no rosto de Malfoy, mas certamente agora não era essa a sensação que o sonserino lhe transmitia. O olhar de Draco, agora, o envolvia por completo e o fazia sentir paz e nervosismo ao mesmo tempo. Desde que chegaram a festa, Harry tinha se perguntado uma ou duas vezes se assumir a relação era o certo a fazer. Mas toda vez que Draco o olhava nos olhos, ficava claro.

 _E o que mais a fazer a não ser me entregar_

 _A não ser não temer o abismo em seu olhar...ou é mar?_

 _O seu olhar..._

 _Não há precipícios na vertigem do amor_

 _Só descobre isso quem se jogou_

– Agora venha, vamos comer alguma coisa. – o sonserino convidou.

A mesa de comida era ainda melhor do que Harry tinha pensado. Quando chegaram lá, Rony já estava no terceiro pedaço de pudim. Harry atacou rapidamente a comida, fazendo coro ao seu melhor amigo. Os dois experimentaram quase tudo na mesa.

\- Francamente, vocês dois comem como se nunca tivessem visto comida na vida. – Hermione revirou os olhos.

\- Você nem tocou nos chocolates ainda, Mione. – O ruivo respondeu de boca cheia.

\- Tem caramelo na sua cara. – Draco apontou, olhando para Harry.

Harry deu de ombros e olhou pra Draco.

\- Quando você vai nos convidar para um jantar chique na ilustre Mansão Malfoy? – o grifinório sorriu pra ele.

\- Desculpe te desapontar, Harry, mas este aqui é um jantar chique. – Hermione se intrometeu, irritada.

\- Vocês dois sabem que já inventaram o garfo, não? – Draco desdenhou, em tom de brincadeira.

\- Aprendendo a comer como um grifinório, Draco? – Zabini se aproximou do grupo.

\- Acho que não é algo que se possa aprender. – o louro ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Eles nascem com o dom.

\- Oi Zabini. – Harry cumprimentou.

\- Olá Potter. – o garoto respondeu, cordialmente, e até acenou com a cabeça na direção de Weasley e Granger.

\- Agora, vocês me dão licença, eu vou dançar com Potter. – Draco se despediu dos presentes.

\- Dançar? – Harry fez uma careta. Ele definitivamente não dançava.

\- Sim. – Malfoy parecia não estar perguntando.

Rony olhou para seu amigo com uma expressão de pena, enquanto Harry era arrastado para pista de dança. Acabou não sendo tão ruim, ele tinha que admitir. A essa altura, a pista de dança estava tão lotada que eles não podiam se mexer muito, de modo que ninguém estava reparando se Harry dançava bem ou não. Draco se movimentava junto com ele, tocando-o de um jeito hipnotizante. Durante alguns momentos, Harry se concentrava tanto na presença do sonserino que parecia não haver mais ninguém. Em um dado momento, o grifinório até se permitira jogar os braços ao redor do pescoço do outro, que o envolvia pela cintura, enquanto dançavam uma música mais calma, que tocou entre tantas outras agitadas.

 _Não sou eu que me faço voar_

 _O amor é que me voa_

 _E atravessa o vazio entre nós_

 _pra te dar a mão_

\- Isso foi muito bom. – Harry apontou, quando eles deixaram a pista de dança muito mais tarde.

\- Foi sim. – Draco concordou.

Então, na área com mais luz da festa já esvaziada, Harry encarou o sonserino. A pele muito branca de Draco estava avermelhada e suada com o exercício. Os pensamentos do grifinório se voltaram para outro momento, recordando das atividades na Sala Precisa. Harry não sabia se Draco estava pensando a mesma coisa enquanto o observava, o fato é que sem pensar em nada, os dois se aproximaram rapidamente e se deixaram mergulhar em um beijo.

 _Não sou eu que me faço voar_

 _O amor é que me voa_

 _Meu amor é um passo de fé_

 _no abismo em seu olhar_


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy estavam sentados na grama, próximos ao lago, nos terrenos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Era um domingo de manhã, dia seguinte da festa em comemoração à morte de Voldemort. Harry e Draco tinham retornado tarde para seus dormitórios, mas ninguém quis dormir muito, a fim de poderem aproveitar o domingo juntos. Era um lindo dia de sol e a maioria dos estudantes estava na área externa, aproveitando o clima ameno. Alguns conversavam em grupos, outros estudavam e praticavam feitiços e outros ainda namoravam, como era o caso dos dois garotos.

\- Tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar. – Draco começou.

Harry ficou um pouco aflito com a postura séria que o menino adquiriu, mas como o louro parecia relaxado, o grifinório apenas murmurou:

\- O que?

\- Você se lembra a segunda vez que nos encontramos no banheiro e você me falou sobre o videogame? – o louro começou.

Harry assentiu.

\- Você me disse que seus tios te odiavam. Eu perguntei por que e você me respondeu que me contaria uma outra hora. – Draco explicou. – Imaginei que seria algo íntimo e que você não se sentia à vontade pra me contar na época...

Harry virou-se para o garoto, olhando firmemente para o sonserino. Ponderou se havia chegado a hora de Draco conhecer aquele detalhe do seu passado.

\- Não foi por causa disso que eu não te contei. – Harry falou devagar, tentando medir a relação do outro. – Eu não te contei porque não queria te influenciar contra os trouxas.

O sonserino ficou em silêncio alguns segundos.

\- Você acha que se me disser agora, eu não vou sentir aversão aos trouxas?

\- Mais ou menos...eu acho que você abrandou um pouco sua forma de pensar, ou não estaria comigo. – Harry parou. – Você sabe que minha mãe nasceu trouxa, não sabe?

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Não é que eu tenha abandonado completamente esse receio. – o grifinório continuou. – mas não vejo sentido em esconder de você algo que foi tão marcante na minha história pessoal.

\- Eu entendo. – Draco ponderou. – Vou tentar manter a cabeça aberta.

\- Meus tios me odeiam porque eu sou um bruxo. Odeiam tudo relacionado a magia, eles não podem nem ouvir a palavra. – o garoto soltou tudo de uma vez.

A expressão de Draco ficou furiosa. Ele parecia muito estar tentando se controlar.

\- Me conte a pior coisa que eles já fizeram a você. – o sonserino falou em tom de ordem, e sua voz fria e calculada se assemelhou muito a de Lúcio Malfoy.

\- Me trancavam e me deixavam sem comer, as vezes. – Harry falou muito baixo, depois de alguns segundos.

\- No seu quarto? – o outro questionou.

\- Não, eu não tinha quarto. – Harry falou devagar, depois de ponderar durante algum tempo se era melhor mentir a respeito disso. – Eu dormia em um armário embaixo de escada.

\- Como um Elfo Doméstico? – Os olhos de Draco eram assassinos e sua voz cuidadosamente controlada transmitia uma calma evidentemente falsa. – Só faltava te mandarem fazer todo o serviço...

Harry arregalou um poucos os olhos, se forçando a continuar sendo completamente sincero.

\- Eu fazia isso também. **–** ele murmurou, se sentindo um pouco exposto demais.

Quando pareceu que Draco explodiria completamente, Rony chegou gritando seu nome com um jornal na mão. Harry deu graças a Merlin pela presença do amigo, pensou que o que quer que o ruivo tivesse a dizer, despertaria um novo assunto e daria ao sonserino um tempo para se acalmar.

\- Vocês viram o Profeta Diário hoje? – Rony questionou. – Não sei como eles conseguiram editar tão rápido.

Harry segurou o exemplar do jornal para ler e Draco aproximou-se do grifinório para fazer o mesmo. O Eleito abriu a boca de surpresa ao ver uma foto dele beijando Draco Malfoy na capa do jornal. Não era uma coluna de fofocas, nem a coluna social. Não era nem mesmo uma matéria secundária. A manchete do jornal trazia em letras garrafais: AMOR IMPROVÁVEL ENTRE O ELEITO E O EX COMENSAL DA MORTE DRACO MALFOY. Ao ler aquele título, Harry pensou que talvez tivesse sido melhor falar sobre seus tios.

A matéria, na íntegra, dizia o seguinte:

"Harry Potter chegou acompanhado à festa de comemoração da derrota de Voldemort, oferecida por Horácio Slughorn (que atualmente ministra a disciplina de Poções em Hogwarts e é diretor da casa Sonserina). O convidado do Salvador do Mundo Bruxo era ninguém menos do que o ex Comensal da Morte Draco Malfoy, filho do também comensal Lúcio Malfoy que atualmente cumpre pena em Azkaban.

O sr. Malfoy e o Eleito entraram no salão de mãos dadas e não quiseram responder às perguntas dos jornalistas do Profeta Diário que cobriam o evento. O novo casal passou boa parte da festa na pista de dança e no final da festa se beijaram na frente de todos os presentes, deixando claro o seu relacionamento.

Nós, do profeta diário, procuramos alguns bruxos e bruxas presentes na festa para que comentassem a respeito deste romance que parecia tão improvável. Um grande amigo do Eleito, Zacarias Smith, comentou: 'Harry Potter é um exemplo para o mundo bruxo, há muitos alunos mais novos aqui em Hogwarts que se espelham nele e por isso, ele não deveria assumir publicamente um relacionamento anormal. Isso pode incentivar o homossexualismo na comunidade bruxa'.

Uma quartanista da Grifinória que não quis se identificar afirmou: 'Nunca imaginei que Harry Potter se encantaria por um garoto como Draco Malfoy; é óbvio que ele muito bonito, mas é odioso. Jamais pensaria que alguém como Harry namoraria uma pessoa só pela aparência física'. Um outro aluno anônimo se pronunciou dizendo: 'É óbvio que Malfoy está usando o Harry para se reerguer agora de Você-Sabe-Quem foi derrotado. Eu não me admiraria se ele recebesse excelentes oportunidades após se formar em Hogwarts só por causa do seu relacionamento com o Eleito'.

Lembramos que é de conhecimento geral que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e o sr. Malfoy se odeiam desde o primeiro ano dos dois na escola. Além disso, não existe nenhum indício que classifique o sr. Potter como homossexual, nossa equipe soube por fonte fidedigna que alguns anos atrás o Eleito teve um relacionamento público com a srta. Chang, uma linda menina da Corvinal que se formou o ano retrasado em Hogwarts. Não temos dúvidas de que a recém nomeada diretora Minerva McGonagall vai mandar investigar se nosso querido e admirado Harry Potter está sendo alvo de poções de amor ou qualquer feitiço ilegal realizado pelo ex Comensal da Morte, Draco Malfoy".

\- Merda. – xingou Harry, baixo.

Rony não parecia muito surpreso.

\- Bom é claro que escreveriam algo. – o ruivo ponderou. – Acho que já até escreveram coisas piores sobre você. Na verdade, está bem parecida com aquela matéria do quarto ano sobre você e a Hermione.

\- É só que Granger não foi Comensal da Morte. – Draco disse, frio e mordaz.

\- Calma, Draco. – Harry tentou apaziguar a fúria do sonserino.

\- Calma? – a voz do loiro subiu duas oitavas. – Estão dizendo aqui que eu enfeiticei você e estou usando do nosso relacionamento para conseguir melhores oportunidades na minha carreira.

\- Você não pareceu incomodado quando me falou que os sonserinos iriam pensar isso. – Harry deixou escapar, percebendo logo que tinha sido a coisa errada a se dizer.

\- Não pareci incomodado? – Draco gritava, algumas pessoas mais próximas viraram a cabeça para olhar o casal. – Você disse que tudo bem se as pessoas pensam que eu estou me VENDENDO pra você em troca de um EMPREGO?

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – Harry disse, procurando consertar o que tinha dito.

\- Acho que devemos simular um término. – Draco disse, agora mais baixo para que só Harry e Rony ouvissem. A voz ainda fria e distante.

\- Você quer dizer namorar escondido? – Harry argumentou. – Draco você tem ideia de como isso soa infantil? Você já sabia que nós teríamos críticas, não acredito que você está desistindo.

\- O que foi, Potter? – o sonserino disse, com escárnio. – Não sou corajoso como os grifinórios?

\- Talvez você devesse tentar encarar as coisas como um grifinório. – o moreno enfrentou o outro. – Mal não ia fazer.

\- Talvez VOCÊ devesse se colocar no MEU lugar. – Draco afirmou. – Estou cansado de todas as pessoas agindo como se você fosse um prêmio de loteria que eu ganhei. Estou cansado das pessoas agindo como se você fosse tão vastamente superior a mim.

\- Draco, eu não quero soar horrível, mas eu matei Voldemort. Era no mínimo esperado que as pessoas comentassem coisas desse tipo... eu não estou dizendo que elas estão certas... – Harry tentava argumentar.

\- Ah que bom que você não está dizendo que elas estão certas! – Draco fez uma voz sarcástica e falsamente gentil. – Muito obrigado viu salvador do mundo bruxo? Por não achar que é tão superior e por me dar a honra de namorar você. Pelo menos eu sou bonito, como apontou sua colega de casa. Deve ser um alívio pra você.

\- Draco, não faça assim. – o grifinório pediu, aflito.

\- Vá procurar um heróizinho, Potter. – o sonserino mandou. – De preferência um que bata palmas pra sua família trouxa.

E com essa frase de efeito, Draco saiu caminhando a passos largos na direção do castelo, deixando um Harry atônito olhando para o seu, não menos surpreso, melhor amigo.

 _Eu não vou gostar de você porque sua cara é bonita_

 _O amor é mais que isso_

 _O amor talvez seja uma música que eu gostei e botei numa fita_

 _Eu não vou gostar de você porque você acredita_

 _O amor é mais que isso_

 _O amor talvez seja uma coisa que até nem sei se precisa ser dita_

\- O que foi tudo isso? – Harry se sentia completamente sem ação.

\- Acho que um furacão sonserino passou por cima de você. – Rony comentou.

Os dois amigos se encararam durante alguns minutos. A cabeça de Harry tentava processar aquela briga. Ele não entendia. O que Malfoy esperava que fosse acontecer quando eles assumissem um relacionamento? Que a comunidade bruxa mandaria votos de felicidades para o novo casal? Se ele não queria enfrentar aquela situação, por que tinha dito a Harry que não queria esconder o namoro? E mais, o jeito que ele tratou o grifinório, tinha parecido que Draco acreditava realmente que Harry via a si próprio como um ser superior a ele.

\- Você acha que eu dei a entender que me acho melhor que ele? – Harry questionou, em voz alta.

Rony apenas suspirou e se sentou de frente para o melhor amigo.

\- Harry você não é uma pessoa ruim, nunca se achou melhor do que ninguém, mesmo que as pessoas sempre dessem mais atenção a você do que aos demais. – o ruivo começou. – Mas as vezes, a maneira como a comunidade bruxa te coloca em uma posição de destaque, pode fazer com que uma pessoa se sinta bastante inferiorizada.

\- Mas eu não tenho culpa... – o menino começou.

\- Eu não estou dizendo que você tem culpa. – Rony cortou a explicação do amigo. – Mas isso não muda o fato de que as pessoas mais próximas de você podem acabar se sentindo assim em alguns momentos. Eu já tive esse sentimento algumas vezes, você mesmo viu quando eu destruí aquela horcrux.

Harry se sentiu culpado e egoísta. O menino nunca tinha incentivado pessoas que queriam lhe conceder privilégios em relação aos demais, e muitas vezes tinha querido simplesmente apagar aquela cicatriz de sua testa para que ninguém o reconhecesse. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele tinha feito Rony se sentir inferiorizado, e que agora fazia o mesmo com Draco. O que era ainda pior, pois Draco já seria mal visto pela população bruxa de qualquer modo, por ter sido um dia partidário de Voldemort.

\- Eu exagerei. – Harry se deu conta – Não devia ter sido tão duro.

\- Não. – Rony concordou. – Mas você tem razão quando disse que o que aconteceu não foi mais do que o esperado. Draco é um cara inteligente, ele sabia que algo assim esperava por ele se assumisse um relacionamento com você.

\- É também a minha opinião. – o Eleito comentou.

\- Mas só porque ele sabia, não significa que ele estava preparado pro impacto que isso causou nele mesmo. – o ruivo apontou. – Dê um tempo a ele. Depois o procure, tente conversar com calma.

Harry resolveu seguir os conselhos de Rony. Pensou em como era irônico ter Rony Weasley lhe dando conselhos em relacionamentos, e nem era a primeira vez que isso acontecia naquele ano. Harry refletiu como o namoro do seu melhor amigo com Hermione realmente havia feito o garoto amadurecer emocionalmente.

Naquele dia, Harry decidiu dar um tempo a Draco e não o procurou. Foi difícil se conter a noite no quarto, todo seu corpo parecia querer se levantar e ir bater na porta do Salão Comunal da Sonserina até que o loiro saísse lá de dentro e o abraçasse. Mas o grifinório se controlou. Somente no dia seguinte, Harry convidou Draco para dar uma volta pelos terrenos de Hogwarts no tempo livre que os dois tinham em comum imediatamente após o almoço. O sonserino aceitou imediatamente e Harry achou até ter visto um certo alívio em seus indecifráveis olhos azuis.

Andaram um tempo, um do lado do outro, sem dizer nada. Foi Harry quem começou a se expressar.

\- Olha, Draco, eu quero te pedir desculpas. – o grifinório começou. – Essas coisas que estão dizendo ao seu respeito são horríveis, eu realmente não queria que você tivesse que passar por isso.

O sonserino não disse nada, apenas encarou o outro, a expressão controlada.

\- Eu preciso que você acredite que eu nunca quis nada disso. Eu sou famoso porque um bruxo das trevas matou os meus pais e tentou me matar. Sou famoso porque passei a vida toda sendo atacado por esse mesmo bruxo até que finalmente consegui me livrar dele. – Harry disse com intensidade. – Eu sei que as vezes também ganho privilégios por ser quem eu sou. Mas eu juro a você que preferia ser só mais um homem normal. Nunca quis tanto não ser o Eleito. Se eu fosse só Harry, nós poderíamos andar juntos por aí com mais tranquilidade. Se eu fosse só Harry, você não teria passado por isso.

\- Não é culpa sua. – Draco concedeu, e depois ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto do grifinório. – E eu acredito em você, Harry. Mas não muda o fato de que os seus atos heroicos e os erros que eu cometi no passado nos perseguem e nos levam para direções opostas.

 _Deixa de tolice, veja que eu estou aqui agora_

 _Inteiro, intenso, eterno, pronto pro momento e você cobra_

 _Deixa de bobagem, é claro, certo e belo como eu quero_

 _O corpo, a alma, a calma, o sonho, o gozo, a dor e agora para_

\- Você está terminando comigo? – Harry se sentia desesperado e triste.

\- Não. – o outro falou alto demais, parecendo aflito que o grifinório tivesse compreendido dessa forma. – Não, eu quero ficar com você. Eu não vou desistir.

\- Então confie em mim quando eu digo que tudo que eu sou me leva exatamente na sua direção. – Harry falou, com uma sinceridade atordoante. – Desde a primeira vez que nos abraçamos naquele banheiro, eu tenho gravitado ao seu redor o tempo todo. Esqueça todos estes títulos e estereótipos. Você sabe quem eu realmente sou, eu sei quem você realmente é. Vamos ser apenas Harry e Draco, tudo bem?

Draco puxou Harry para si e o abraçou. A sensação foi perfeita. Harry sentia seu corpo todo aliviado e protegido por estar nos braços de Draco. Ele sentia vontade de chorar. Sabia que Draco jamais se declararia assim tão francamente, não era característico dele. Mas a forma como ele o abraçava deixava claro que ele se sentia da mesma forma, deixava claro que ele tinha adorado ouvir Harry dizer aquilo.

\- Se você realmente quiser, nós podemos esconder. – o grifinório procurava ceder. – Eu realmente não queria ter que agir friamente com você em público, quando tudo o que eu quero é te trazer pra mais perto. Mas eu posso fazer isso por você.

\- Eu não quero isso também. – Draco declarou. – Eu não quero esconder nada. Eu sinto muito, eu não deveria ter me desesperado.

\- Se você quiser, podemos dar uma entrevista, contar o nosso lado da história. – Harry sugeriu. – Eu realmente não gosto de expor a minha vida assim e imagino que nem você, por isso me recusei a responder perguntas. Mas quem sabe mostrar as pessoas como nos sentimos pode ajudar a combater esse tipo de reação ao nosso relacionamento.

\- Até que tem lógica. – Draco ponderou, depois de alguns minutos. – Mas não sei se o Profeta quer contar a história por esse ângulo. Ninguém quer acreditar que Harry Potter é gay.

\- É engraçado isso não é? – Harry comentou. – Por que será que as pessoas acham que tem o direito de dizer de quem eu devo gostar? De quem qualquer pessoa deve gostar, na verdade.

Draco Malfoy deu de ombros e puxou Harry para mais perto de si.

\- Ninguém pode me impedir de gostar de você.

\- Deixe o tempo passar, Draco. – Harry murmurou, antes de beijar o sonserino. – As pessoas vão se acostumar.

 _Será que é tão difícil aceitar o amor como é e deixar que ele vá,_

 _E nos leve pra todo lugar, como aqui_

 _Será melhor deixar essa nuvem passar_

 _E você vai saber de onde vim, aonde vou e que eu estou aqui_


	10. Chapter 10

N.A.: A música "Descomplicar", cujo título está sendo utilizado enquanto título do capítulo, é de autoria de Ana Carolina.

Passaram-se algumas semanas desde a festa de comemoração da morte de Voldemort. Harry e Draco continuaram juntos e não esconderam isso de ninguém, fazendo com que já fosse natural para os alunos e professores de Hogwarts vê-los como qualquer outro casal na escola. Logo, eles já não eram mais o assunto dos estudantes. Na comunidade bruxa em geral foi mais complicado. Harry começou a fazer pequenas declarações quando jornais e revistas bruxas escreviam para ele solicitando pronunciamento acerca da sua relação com Draco.

Quando o Profeta Diário escreveu pra ele, Harry tratou de lembrar o jornalista de que Draco Malfoy tinha autorizado o uso de Veritasserum no seu julgamento e ficou provado que o garoto nunca tinha lançado uma maldição imperdoável e que apesar de ter cometido crimes durante a guerra, isso tinha ocorrido devido à coação e ameaça à sua vida e à vida dos seus familiares. E além disso, o julgamento provou também que mais de uma vez o garoto tinha procurado auxiliar Harry.

Harry também tinha solicitado ao Pasquim que fizesse uma matéria desmentindo a possibilidade de que Draco o tivesse enfeitiçando ou algo do tipo. Luna e seu pai, que sempre foram muito solícitos, vieram ao seu auxílio imediatamente. Fora isso, enquanto conversava com as pessoas em Hogwarts e em Hogsmeade, Harry propositalmente manifestava sua felicidade no que dizia respeito à relação amorosa com Draco e também o seu descontentamento com os comentários negativos, deixando claro que a comunidade bruxa não tinha o direito de interferir na sua vida pessoal.

Quanto ao relacionamento entre os dois garotos, as coisas corriam bem. Draco e Harry estavam se conhecendo de verdade, deixando-se aprender sobre a vida do outro, compartilhando suas experiências, sonhos, fraquezas e histórias. Era curioso que tivessem tanta coisa a contar um pro outro depois de anos de convivência, mas o fato que é a relação que existira entre o grifinório e o sonserino durante quase todo o seu tempo de escola tinha sido uma relação de inimizade. Harry não conhecia de fato Draco e sim o estereótipo do sonserino puro sangue. Por sua vez, Draco não conhecia Harry e sim o estereótipo do heroizinho grifinório.

Além disso, eles foram causadores de uma ligeira mudança na antiga e intensa rivalidade entre suas casas em Hogwarts. É verdade que a maioria dos grifinórios ainda odiavam os sonserinos, e vice e versa; no entanto, os amigos mais próximos de Harry – como Rony, Hermione, Neville, Simas, Dino e Gina – tinham começado a tratar não só Malfoy com cordialidade como seus colegas mais próximos, como Zabini (sua nova namorada Charlotte) e até mesmo Pansy.

A preparação para os NIEMs estava pesada e exigia muito dos garotos. Harry, finalmente livre das suas responsabilidades em relação a Voldemort, buscou se dedicar ao máximo ao seu sonho de ser auror. Draco também estava decidido a especializar-se em uma área e se tornar um profissional exemplar, o loiro gostava muito de Aritmância e intencionava tornar-se um mestre nesse ramo. Todo esse estudo, no entanto, fazia com que os dois namorados tivessem poucas oportunidades de fugir para Sala Precisa no meio da noite.

No entanto, ao longo daquelas várias semanas Harry e Draco tinham se encontrado pelo menos umas 7 ou 8 vezes; embora nada de diferente tivesse ocorrido entre os dois, além do que os garotos já tinham feito na primeira vez que marcaram um encontro naquela sala, no dia que iniciaram seu relacionamento. Especificamente naquela noite, Harry se esgueirava pelos escuros e desertos corredores de Hogwarts até a entrada do Salão Comunal da sonserina onde ele encontraria Draco.

No caminho, Harry se sentia muito nervoso. A verdade é que o grifinório estava com medo de finalmente transar com Draco. Ele sabia que o sonserino já tinha tido relações sexuais antes, tanto com garotos como com garotas; Harry tinha muito medo de não saber como agir e decepcionar o outro. Draco Malfoy não era do tipo romântico e paciente, Harry tinha certeza. Apesar de não ter pressionado para transarem até então, o grifinório sabia que o outro não ficaria contente com o fato do número de experiências sexuais de Harry ser igual a zero.

Por outro lado, Harry Potter queria muito. O desejava intensamente e já tinha imaginado a cena várias vezes na sua mente, de várias formas distintas em demorados banhos no banheiro da grifinória. O Eleito, então, tinha decidido que não queria mais esperar só por causa de um medo bobo, ele era um grifinório afinal, tinha que ter coragem para fazer o que queria fazer.

 _Porque você não é fácil_

 _Eu também só complico_

 _Não quero mais me explicar_

 _Pra que sirvo eu se não for para amar_

Ele chegou decidido à entrada do salão comunal da sonserina, e esperou alguns minutos. Draco apareceu pontalmente na hora marcada e em silêncio, Harry o cobriu com sua capa da invisibilidade. Os dois olharam para o lado e viram o monitor chefe da Corvinal, monitorando o corredor. Nenhum deles arriscou dizer nada, para não serem pegos. Os dois apenas caminharam lenta e silenciosamente até para a Sala Precisa.

Os dois garotos entraram e despiram a capa da invisibilidade. Harry imediatamente percebeu a mudança na Sala Precisa. Em todas as visitas que o casal tinha feito à sala mágica, ela tinha se tornado o mesmo lugar, uma aconchegante sala com poltronas. Mas agora, além das poltronas, havia uma enorme cama com lençóis claros e travesseiros. Harry entendeu o que tinha acontecido. Todas as vezes que Harry entrara na sala com dúvidas, a Sala Precisa não tinha providenciado uma cama. Agora, que ele se decidira, lá estava a sala.

Harry sentiu seu rosto ficar completamente vermelho, se ele tinha se dado conta disso, com certeza Malfoy também tinha. Quando o grifinório conseguiu coragem para olhar pro rosto do outro, viu que Draco mantinha um sorriso discreto e maroto nos lábios e uma de suas delicadas sobrancelhas estava arqueada.

\- Hã... oi. – Harry murmurou.

\- Sempre muito articulado, Potter. – o sorriso do outro se escancarou.

Harry ficou ainda mais vermelho.

\- Ah, cale a boca, Malfoy. – o grifinório olhou pros pés, com vontade de se esconder.

Ele sentiu Draco se aproximando, o sonserino o abraçou por trás e envolveu sua cintura com os braços. Os lábios se aproximaram do seu ouvido.

\- Não acredito que você esteja com vergonha de mim. – ele disse em voz baixa, com certa sensualidade no tom.

 _O Seu abraço_

 _Tudo penso nada digo_

 _Deixa o silêncio falar_

 _Pra que sirvo eu se não for para amar_

\- Acho que não existe um ser vivo no planeta de quem eu não estaria com vergonha agora. – Harry soltou, de olhos fechados, sentindo o abraço do outro.

\- Não quero que fique nervoso. – Draco disse, a voz calma.

Ele levou Harry até a cama e fez com que o garoto se sentasse de frente para ele. Os insondáveis olhos azuis de Draco Malfoy encontraram os intensos e reveladores olhos verdes de Harry Potter. O sonserino parecia sério e preocupado.

\- Você realmente nunca fez isso? – ele questionou.

\- Não. – Harry respondeu.

Ele tentou virar o rosto de vergonha, mas Draco o segurou entre as mãos e o forçou a olhar pra ele.

\- Nem com garotas?

\- Não.

Harry e Draco se encararam alguns segundos depois desta constatação.

-Você está com medo? – o sonserino perguntou.

\- Sim. – Harry

\- Certo. – Draco falou, e o outro pôde ver o quanto ele estava se esforçando pra ser paciente com Harry. Draco Malfoy não era do tipo que tinha conversinhas preocupadas com seus parceiros sexuais. – Do que você tem medo?

Harry não respondeu, seus olhos baixaram novamente.

\- Não, Harry, não tenha receio de me dizer. – o sonserino pediu. – Vai ser melhor pra nós dois se eu conseguir entender.

\- Eu tenho medo de você não gostar. – Harry disse, muito baixo, encarando o outro.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram.

\- Não era isso que eu esperava. – ele soltou.

\- O que você esperava? – Harry perguntou, agora curioso.

\- Achei que tinha medo de eu te machucar. – Draco explicou. – Eu ia sugerir que você fosse só ativo no começo.

Harry sorriu e estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto do louro. Não era nada daquilo, realmente. Na verdade, o grifinório tinha pensado que seria melhor ser passivo na primeira vez, assim ele poderia aprender com Draco, diminuindo o risco de machuca-lo.

\- Eu confio em você. – ele disse, como uma entrega.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Draco. Ele se aproximou do grifinório, ficando de joelhos a sua frente e se aproximando os lábios dos lábios de Harry.

\- Venha, eu vou te mostrar. – ele murmurou e então puxou o outro para um beijo intenso e sensual.

 _E no desencontro dessa estrada_

 _É que a gente sabe se encontrar_

 _Me pegue, me alegre, me ame, devagar_

Harry sentiu o corpo do outro deitando em cima do seu, o calor vindo dele tomava-o por inteiro. Os garotos se beijavaram com urgência pro vários minutos, enquanto sentiam a excitação crescer dentro de si. Draco parou e tirou sua camisa com rapidez, jogando-a no chão ao lado da cama; depois, fez o mesmo com a blusa de Harry. O grifinório tirou sua própria calça e cueca com rapidez, enquanto o sonserino cuidou de retirar o que restava das próprias roupas.

Draco beijou devagar o pescoço do outro, mordendo levemente a orelha, o que fez com que Harry soltasse um gemido baixo. Os lábios ágeis de Malfoy desceram pelo corpo de Harry, fazendo uma trilha de beijos por seu peito e abdômen. Começou a lenta, maravilhosa e já conhecida sucção no membro de Harry, fazendo com que o grifinório ficasse completamente extasiado.

Draco estendeu a mão para um vidrinho que aparecera do nada em cima da cama, pois o sonserino havia precisado dele (aquela era, afinal, a Sala Precisa). Draco passou um pouco do óleo lubrificante na mão direita e, lentamente, introduziu um dedo no interior de Harry, enquanto seus lábios trabalhavam habilmente na ereção do grifinório. Um gemido rouco escapou da sua boca ao sentir o dedo de Draco movimentando-o dentro de si, era uma sensação nova, diferente e incrível. Quando o sonserino inseriu um segundo dedo, o corpo do moreno já quase explodia de desejo. Harry já erguia um pouco o quadril da cama e trazia as próprias pernas em direção ao peito, buscando dar espaço a Draco.

\- Por favor. – Harry murmurou, inconscientemente.

Draco ergueu-se, ficando de joelhos na cama, entre as pernas de Harry. Cravou o olhar no rosto do moreno, que nunca tinha visto tanta intensidade e desejo naqueles olhos azuis. Foi encarando o grifinório sem piscar, que Draco o penetrou com lentidão, até estar completamente dentro dele. Harry fechou os olhos de desconforto e dor, mas Draco ficou completamente imóvel, esperando que o moreno se adaptasse à invasão.

O sonserino estendeu a mão e segurou firme a mão de Harry, o que fez com que o grifinório relaxasse por completo. Era Draco quem estava ali, e não havia nada que ele desejasse mais do que Draco Malfoy. Sentindo o corpo de Harry relaxar, o sonserino começou movimentos lentos. A maior parte da dor já tinha abandonado o grifinório, quando ele disse:

\- Mais forte.

Draco sorriu sensualmente, aumentou a intensidade dos movimentos, enterrando-se dentro de Harry Potter. O grifinório já se movimentava também, jogando-se contra o corpo do louro. Draco segurou firme o membro de Harry entre seus dedos e começou a massageá-lo. Aquele novo estímulo só potencializou a excitação do outro, que ofegava e gemia baixo, agarrando-se nos lençóis. Harry sentiu o orgasmo chegando, completamente avassalador e soltou um grito rouco, derramando-se nas mãos de Draco. Por sua vez, o sonserino, ao ver o outro atingindo o ápice do prazer, mergulhou em gozo e derramou-se no interior de Harry.

Draco deitou-se sobre Harry, o corpo suado e quente. O grifinório ergueu os braços para envolve-lo. Os dois ficaram naquela posição durante algum tempo em silêncio, sentindo a respiração normalizar.

\- Você está bem? – Draco perguntou.

\- Estou ótimo. – o grifinório sorriu. – Não sei porque esperamos tanto.

\- Talvez não fosse tão bom se você não estivesse certo do que queria. – o loiro observou.

\- Acho que sim. – Harry concordou. Depois pensou por alguns segundos e questionou. – Posso te dizer uma coisa?

\- Sim. – Draco respondeu.

Harry aproximou os lábios do ouvido do outro.

\- Você é muito gostoso, Draco Malfoy.

O grifinório ouviu o riso baixo do outro, que ergueu-se, apoiando-se nos braços e o encarou.

\- Eu nem comecei a te mostrar o quanto eu sou gostoso, Harry Potter. – seus lábios se abriam em um sorriso mal intencionado.

\- Parece que eu tenho muita sorte. – o grifinório comentou.

\- Sem dúvida. – o loiro comentou, começando a beijar devagar o pescoço do outro. – Eu poderia começar a te mostrar, se você não estiver muito cansado...

\- Vai ser preciso muito mais do que isso pra me cansar, Malfoy. – Harry apontou.

\- Desafio aceito, Potter.

 _E na solidão da madrugada_

 _Nosso amor só quer descomplicar_

 _Não fale, me cale, me ame, sem pensar_

Draco e Harry se beijaram, novamente acesos pelo desejo inabalável que existia entre eles. O grifinório rolou para cima do sonserino na cama, apertando seu corpo embaixo de si. Beijava avidamente o pescoço de Draco, passando a língua por sua orelha, o ponto fraco do sonserino. A mão de Harry encontrou a ereção do outro, masturbando-o com habilidade, enquanto sua boca capturava os lábios de Draco para mais um beijo.

\- Você quer? – o grifinório murmurou, enquanto sua mão passeava pelas nádegas do outro.

\- Sim. – o sonserino gemeu, confirmando.

Harry umedeceu os dedos com óleo lubrificante, como o loiro havia feito há minutos atrás. Introduziu um dedo no interior de Draco, sentindo-o quente e apertado. Por Merlin, tudo que ele queria era afundar-se ali e esquecer do mundo. O corpo muito branco de Draco estava avermelhado e sua respiração estava ofegante; o sonserino gemeu quando Harry introduziu o segundo dedo.

\- Eu estou pronto. – Draco pediu, com impaciência, completamente excitado.

Harry olhou excitado para o corpo do sonserino, Draco estava deitado de barriga para cima com as duas pernas dobradas. Harry o queria exatamente assim, para poder olhar seu rosto, como Draco havia feito com ele da primeira vez. O grifinório segurou as duas pernas do sonserino e sentiu-se entrar completamente para dentro dele. O prazer era imenso, o corpo de Draco o apertava de um modo enlouquecedor.

Alguns segundos depois, Harry começou a se movimentar dentro dele, voltando a dar atenção à ereção de Draco que havia ficado negligenciada. Logo, os dois se movimentavam um contra o outro, em um ritmo intenso e forte. Os dois suavam, ofegavam e gemiam; completamente perdidos num mar de prazer e excitação. O clímax logo se aproximava deles de novo e o sonserino murmurou baixinho "Harry" enquanto gozava, seguido imediatamente pelo grifinório.

\- Merlin, isso nunca foi tão bom. – ofegou Draco quando os dois se deixaram cair exaustos na cama.

\- É mesmo? – o outro questionou.

Draco o olhou nos olhos, descobriu que não queria que Harry ficasse inseguro.

\- Sim. – o sonserino prometeu. – Eu nunca senti nada assim.

 _Sem motivo e sem querer_

 _Nosso amor me faz metade de você_

 _Me queira, inteiro, sem pressa e nem porque_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – Quer Saber

Draco retornou àquela noite para a sonserina, cheio de pensamentos. Fazia tempo que ele queria o grifinório, mas ele soube esperar até que fosse uma boa hora para o garoto também. Ele tinha ficado extremamente feliz (e bastante excitado) de ver a cama na Sala Precisa. Mas o sexo o tinha surpreendido muito. Ele nunca tinha sido tomado de uma necessidade tão grande de fazer com que a outra pessoa sentisse prazer, ele tinha encarado a entrega de Harry, quando o garoto disse que confiava ele, quase que como um presente.

Depois, quando Harry o tomou para si, ele tinha se sentido absolutamente preenchido e completo. Nunca tinha sido assim, com homem algum. Não que Draco já tivesse se relacionado com uma multidão de garotos, mas tivera parceiros sexuais o suficiente para a intensidade desse momento com Harry o assustar. Claro que ele sabia que tinha sentimentos fortes pelo grifinório, afinal, não tinha sido sempre assim?

No entanto, o assustava pensar o quão forte eram esses sentimentos. Será que ele e Harry eram juntos tão maior do que um namoro de colégio? Será que ele amava Potter? Draco tinha medo do amor. Tinha sido ensinado a ele que o amor era uma fraqueza. O amor fazia com que as pessoas se arriscassem, uma emoção tão forte podia deixar nublado a coerência e o raciocínio de alguém. Foi com esse pensamento que o sonserino dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco acordou cedo e se arrumou no banheiro comum, deixando o salão comunal da sonserina, enquanto todos ainda estavam despertando e se vestindo. Ele comeu rapidamente seu café da manhã na mesa da sonserina quase vazia, a não sei por alguns poucos colegas de casa que tinham acordado mais cedo. Enquanto comia, ele viu Hary chegar com Granger e os dois ocuparam um lugar na mesa da Grifinória. Quando acabou, Draco levantou-se antes que mais colegas chegassem e se encostou na porta do Grande Salão. Alguns minutos depois, Harry e Granger também levantaram e vieram em sua direção.

\- Bom dia, Malfoy. – Granger cumprimentou.

\- Bom dia. – ele respondeu educadamente.

\- Por que acordou tão cedo? – Harry quis saber. – Nós temos o primeiro tempo livre hoje de manhã.

\- Perdi o sono. – Draco respondeu, brevemente. – Não está faltando um membro do Trio de Ouro da Grifinória? Achei que vocês não andassem por aí separados.

\- Rony ficou dormindo. – Disse Granger, parecendo muito irritada. – Eu falei que deveríamos aproveitar esse tempo livre para estudar, mas parece que ele acha que os NIEMs serão como um teste qualquer. Quer dizer, se chama Níveis INCRIVELMENTE EXAUSTIVOS em Magia por algum motivo, não?

Draco viu Harry ignorar sabiamente o rompante da amiga a respeito do Weasley e ficou feliz em seguir o seu exemplo.

\- Quer ir conosco para a biblioteca? – Harry convidou.

\- Não, não estou muito no clima para estudar. – Draco recusou. – Vão vocês.

Granger já se virava para seguir o caminho da Biblioteca.

\- Vai indo na frente, Mione, já encontro você. – Harry disse a amiga, que assentiu, e os dois garotos a observaram se afastar.

Quando estavam sozinhos, Harry perguntou:

\- Você está bem?

Draco se surpreendeu, ele sempre foi bastante inexpressivo quanto às suas emoções. O sonserino não estava exatamente bem, embora também não estivesse triste ou chateado. Ele apenas estava confuso e apavorado quanto a verdadeira intensidade de seus sentimentos em relação ao grifinório.

 _O seu olhar_

 _Cruzou meu olhar_

 _Me mandou os seus sinais_

 _Te quero mais_

\- Não sei ao certo, falamos disso outra hora. – Draco foi sincero. Ele observou o Grande Salão que já começava a encher.

\- Tudo bem, podíamos nos encontrar mais tarde, na Sala Precisa. – o grifinório sugeriu.

\- Duas noites seguidas? – Draco perguntou, surpreso. Harry nunca tinha sugerido aquilo antes.

\- Ao menos que você esteja muito cansado. – Harry jogou as palavras no ar de um jeito provocante, usando propositalmente a mesma frase que Draco tinha usado na noite anterior para sugerir sexo.

\- Já está viciado? – Draco abriu seu sorriso mal intencionado, aproximando-se do grifinório, tocando sua cintura.

\- De maneira alguma. – Harry riu e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Apenas tive a impressão que você ainda não tinha me dado a exata dimensão do quão gostoso você é.

O corpo de Draco apertou um pouco o de Harry na parede. O sonserino não sabia de onde tinha vindo toda essa desinibição do outro, mas estava adorando. Aquelas frases saindo da boca de Harry eram como fogo em sua excitação.

\- No que diz respeito a isso, ainda tenho muito a te mostrar. – Draco confirmou, sussurrando de volta. – Mas, me diga, você não está um pouco dolorido?

Harry encostou os lábios na orelha da Draco, fazendo-o arrepiar por completo.

\- Não o suficiente. – ele disse.

E então saiu andando na direção da biblioteca, deixando Draco parado olhando para sua figura de costas, níveis altíssimos de excitação percorrendo seu corpo e ele sem ter como disfarçar.

 _Sou um rio em seu desvio_

 _Tento em ti me percorrer_

 _E quer saber?_

 _Tanto faz_

\- / -

Draco deixou o salão comunal da sonserina no horário que tinham combinado. O sonserino já estava muito excitado, toda aquela provocação de Harry na hora do café da manhã tinha atormentado o loiro o dia todo. Quando Harry o cobriu com a capa da invisibilidade, Draco o abraçou por trás no corredor mesmo, fazendo com que o outro sentisse sua excitação.

\- Draco... – Harry sussurrou baixo e hesitante.

O louro nada respondeu e os dois seguiram brevemente até a sala precisa. Assim que entraram, Harry encarou Draco:

\- Você quer conversar sobre...? – o sonserino entendeu que o outro estava querendo saber o que tinha deixado Draco estranho pela manhã. Mas não era hora pra isso.

Draco calou Harry com um beijo intenso e erótico, sua ereção apertada na calça do uniforme escolar, roçando no corpo do moreno. Arrancou sua própria roupa com uma velocidade impressionante e o grifinório, entrando no clima, o seguiu com igual rapidez. Os dois se encararam nus, os olhos de Draco estavam febris de desejo. Ele queria Harry Potter desesperadamente. Draco empurrou o corpo do grifinório contra a parede, de costas pra si. Começou a beijar o seu pescoço e nuca com paixão, sentindo a pele de Harry arrepiar; enquanto esfregava seu corpo nas costas e nádegas do moreno.

\- Você me deixou excitado o dia todo. – o sonserino falou, próximo ao ouvido do outro. – Agora é minha vez de enlouquecer você, Harry Potter.

O sonserino sentiu o outro estremecer com aquela promessa. Draco seguiu beijando o corpo de Harry, descendo um lento caminho através das costas do grifinório. Quando o loiro ajoelhou no chão, ele fez com que o outro ficasse na posição que ele desejava. Puxou o quadril de Harry para trás, fazendo com que ele apoiasse apenas os braços na parede. Ele trouxe delicadamente uma das pernas do grifinório mais para a esquerda, fazendo com que Harry mantivesse as pernas mais abertas.

Draco admirou o corpo nu do moreno, sentindo-o totalmente entregue. Harry ofegava, completamente excitado. E então, o sonserino fez o que sabia que o outro jamais imaginaria, aproximou seu rosto das nádegas e Harry e o beijou ali, naquela zona tão erógena. O grifinório gritou ao sentir a língua de Draco movimentar-se, inundando-o da mais lasciva e libidinosa sensação que ambos já tinham experimentado. O grito de luxúria de Harry tinha sido uma injeção de excitação em seu corpo. O sonserino se demorou naqueles carinhos por vários minutos, sentindo o corpo de Harry tremer de prazer.

\- Ah, Draco. – o grifinório gemia incoerentemente. – Isso é... Ah... Merlin... Draco.

Quando Draco se levantou do chão, disse próximo ao ouvido do outro:

\- Você jamais será capaz de gemer outro nome.

O sonserino introduziu dois dedos umedecidos pelo óleo lubrificante no interior do grifinório. Seus dedos se movimentaram durante algum tempo no interior do outro, abrindo passagem pro que viria a seguir. Draco estranhou a sensação de posse que tomou conta do seu ser. Harry era seu, aqueles gemidos eram seus. Só ele veria o grifinório se contorcer e gritar de prazer daquela forma. E com esse pensamento, deixou-se enterrar-se com lentidão no grifinório, sentindo cada centímetro do outro apertando-o.

 _Por dentro de ti me tranquei_

 _Vem me soltar_

 _Ou venha me prender de vez_

 _Você é uma ilha, minha armadilha_

 _Tudo em volta é só seu_

Harry Potter gritou novamente, quando o sonserino estava completo dentro dele, preenchendo-o. Draco viu o grifinório abrir mais as pernas e trazer o quadril mais pra trás, oferecendo-se e entregando-se pra ele. A visão do grifinório daquela forma, desejando-o dentro dele, o enlouquecia. Ele queria ouvir Harry Potter implorar, sem aguentar de tanto prazer, de tanta necessidade. Assim, começou a movimentar-se com uma lentidão exagerada. Logo começou a sentir Harry movimentar-se e jogar seu corpo contra ele. Draco segurou o quadril do outro, para o impedir.

\- Draco, por favor. – Harry implorou.

\- O que você quer, Harry? – ele queria ouvir o garoto dizer.

\- Draco... – o grifinório gemeu.

\- Eu quero ouvir você pedir. – o loiro instigou. – Do que você precisa?

\- Eu preciso sentir você me fodendo com força. – Harry implorou, completamente entregue.

Draco sentiu seu próprio corpo estremecer ao ouvir aquilo, jamais na vida o sonserino tinha estado tão excitado. Ele abraçou Harry pela cintura e se jogou pra dentro dele com força. Draco fazia movimentos fortes, rápidos e ritmados; fazendo Harry gemer novamente o seu nome. O sonserino se sentia dando tudo que tinha, entrando e saindo do corpo de Harry do modo mais intenso que conseguia.

O grifinório parecia enlouquecido, Draco sentiu todo o corpo de Harry tremer e perder as forças, enquanto gozava violentamente, sem que sua ereção tivesse sido ao menos tocada. Draco precisou sustentar o corpo do outro para mantê-lo de pé. Ao ver o grifinório gozar daquele jeito, estimulado apenas pelos movimentos do loiro no interior de seu corpo, Draco foi tomado pelo mais intenso orgasmo que já sentira na vida.

Os dois pareciam estar fraquejando após aquele prazer tão avassalador, por isso Draco puxou Harry pra cama e os dois se deitaram lado a lado, esperando o corpo voltar a um estado de normalidade. Depois de alguns minutos, quando os garotos já conseguiam fazer algum movimento além de respirar ofegantemente, Draco deitou-se de lado, virado para Harry. O grifinório, por sua vez, virou-se também e puxou Draco Malfoy para um beijo febril.

\- Eu preciso provocar você mais vezes. – Harry sorriu e abraçou o sonserino. – Eu nem imaginava que era possível um orgasmo assim, sem nem ao menos você me tocar.

\- Nunca aconteceu comigo. – loiro ponderou. – Você devia estar sentindo muito prazer.

\- Muito. – Harry confirmou, envolvendo o outro em seus braços.

Draco se deixou abraçar pelo outro, sentindo-se completamente feliz pela confirmação desnecessária do evidente prazer que causara ao grifinório. Tinha sido realmente um momento extremamente intenso, tão intenso que passou pela mente do sonserino que ele podia ter machucado o outro.

\- Eu não machuquei você? – Draco questionou.

\- Não. – ele assegurou. – Na hora tudo o que eu queria era...

Draco viu o outro hesitar.

\- Diga... Por favor. – o sonserino pediu. – Me excita muito quando você diz.

\- Na hora tudo o que eu queria era sentir você mais forte e mais fundo dentro de mim. – Harry murmurou.

Draco sentiu todo o seu corpo arrepiar, ele adorava ouvir a voz de Harry lhe dizendo aquelas coisas. Aquele garoto meio tímido e bastante inexperiente, entregando-se totalmente ao sentimento de luxúria que o loiro proporcionava. Ele se lembrou de Harry gemendo o seu nome incoerentemente, pedindo por ele, e então sentiu a excitação voltar a tomar seu corpo.

\- Você me enlouqueceu. – Draco murmurou de volta. – O jeito como gritava meu nome.

Ele viu Harry sorrir.

\- Você tem toda a razão. – o garoto apontou.

\- Sobre o que? – o sonserino questionou.

\- Eu nunca mais serei capaz de gemer o nome de ninguém. – ele disse baixo, visivelmente tentando deixar de lado a inibição.

A fala do grifinório fez com que Draco se lembrasse do sentimento que tivera na hora. Ele tinha desejado, no calor do momento, que todo o prazer do grifinório apenas pra ele. O sonserino nunca havia sido tão sensível e possessivo quanto aos seus parceiros sexuais. Mas Harry era muito mais do que isso, Harry tinha mudado tudo nele e despertado os mais estranhas e avassaladoras emoções.

\- Eu jamais suportaria que você estivesse assim com outra pessoa. – ele fez força para expressar seus sentimentos, que normalmente tentava inibir. – Eu quero que todo o seu prazer seja meu.

 _Onde estou eu?_

 _Me olhou assim_

 _Mudou tudo em mim_

 _O amor enfim aconteceu_

 _Me acendeu_

 _Tanto faz_

Ele viu Harry arregalar um pouco os olhos.

\- Eu também quero isso. – o olhar do grifinório era doce e urgente. – Eu quero que você seja meu, para sempre.

Para sempre. Aquela expressão latejou um pouco na cabeça de Draco. Quando foi, ele se tentava lembrar, que aqueles dois inimigos acabaram ali, jurando eternidade? A felicidade que Draco sentiu quando ouviu aquela frase confirmou a si próprio que o que ele mais queria e ansiava era a confirmação de que o grifinório queria estar com ele para sempre. Aquilo significava muito, significava dividir a vida com a outra pessoa, significava estar do seu lado para o que der e vier, significava amor. A palavra amor o inundou, ele nunca achou que a pronunciaria, quando deu por si já entreabria os lábios, mirando os lindos olhos verdes do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

\- Eu amo você. – o loiro soltou, de uma vez. Depois horrorizou-se. Como um sonserino e um Malfoy, tudo nele gritava dizendo que ele nunca deveria dizer aquelas três palavras juntas. Mas ele não podia se segurar, finalmente tinha entendido a evidente e arrasadora verdade do que sentia por Harry. – Ontem, e agora hoje, foi diferente de tudo que eu já experimentei. Era isso que me preocupava de manhã.

Harry abriu os lábios, encarando firmemente os olhos azuis do outro. O olhar permitiu que o sonserino soubesse que o grifinório compreendia totalmente seus receios.

\- Não tenha medo de me amar, Draco. – ele disse, os olhos brilhando. - Eu também amo você.

 _O que foi passado, é ontem_

 _O que importa, é o agora_

 _Pra ser eterno_

 _Tem que esquecer do amanhã_

 _Tem que fechar os olhos_

 _Tem que morrer_

 _E renascer depois_

 _Tem que ser a dois_

 _E eu estarei aqui_

 _Pra te fazer feliz_

 _Te ver sorrir_

FIM


End file.
